Love Gnarls
by Lady Itachi
Summary: Picking up where "Love Knots" leaves off during the time skip, we catch a glimpse of Tsunade's handiwork, how far Kakashi will fall, Guy's depravity, and more of Orochimaru's web. OFC, Kakashi, Guy, Iruka. This is a Rated M Romance for a reason... Please r&r I would love to hear from you :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**This is the second part of a plot I started in my story called "Love Knots", so if you enjoy this please feel free the visit the precursor to this :)**

* * *

[Kakashi looks up at the sky as the rain begins to fall. It's been eight months since Masami left on her mission for Tsunade. Six since Naruto left to train with Jiraiya. Four since Kakashi and Masami caught up with each other in the Land of Hot Water, and caught a brief respite together during the midst of each of their missions. He reads her letters over and over again, he can almost see her hands as they delicately writing on the parchment. When the messages initially arrive to Kakashi, they always smell strongly of jasmine. Over time as the smell fades, it makes his heart ache. Kakashi continues on with his missions because he can't spend his time mooning over her. When he comes back from a mission there's usually at least one letter there. Sometimes two. And painfully sometimes none at at. Masami has signed a summoning contract with owls, so Kakashi is always delighted to see an owl swooping through the sky because perhaps it is bringing him a message. Because she is always on the move and she can never share her location, it is hard for Kakashi to send letters back, but many times Masami leaves owls to wait for him. He's been greeted by lovely tawny owls, sophistcated barn owls, and once a cranky screech owl who made a horrible mess on Kakashi's balcony. As he arrives to his apartment today, he sees a polite elf owl waiting patiently outside. Sliding the door open, the tiny owl bows, then hops up to a table and extends a dainty leg. The message is brief, but keeps his heart alight]

_Hello Darling_

_I've recently had an opportunity to visit my parents. They noted that I look happier than I have in a long time. My only response being a smile, they asked when they could meet the man who makes me radiate so cheerfully. I told them I was unsure, but would make my best effort. Let me know what you think? The weather here is beautiful, I wish you could be here with me. Til then, I'll see you in my dreams tonight._

_Yours Always_

_MiMi_

[Over the course of time as their relationship developed through letters, she began affectionately addressing him as "Darling", while he created the pet name "MiMi". The monikers along with the vague messages maintain the security, but also leave a lot to be said still. While he is falling deeper and deeper for her, it has begun to bother him that no matter how many times he told her that he loves her she would only reply back "same" or some other clever way to get around saying the word "love". It keeps his passion burning brighter though, knowing there is still a next level to their relationship. The owl tilts its head and looks curiously at Kakashi. It's familiar in the way Masami looks at him sometimes, so he can't help but smile. The owl chuckles at Kakashi, waiting for a response. Considering the small size of the owl, Kakashi trims down a piece of paper and replies briefly. He fastens the note to the owl's leg then opens the door so it may return to it's summoner]

:::::

[Guy has been back on active duty for five months now. It had taken him three months since the incident to convince his counselor that he was stable enough to handle the rigor of missions. Today he's leaving the hokage's office after debriefing on a mission, then he stops by Yamanaka Flowers on the way home. Guy ducks into his apartment building just as the rain comes down. He jogs up the steps, taking care not to damage his bouquet. Unlocking the door, he listens to the rain drumming on the roof. He feels a little guilty having spent so much time away, hence why he brings the flowers. As he opens the door, he turns on the light and calls]

"I've returned to you my sweet lady!"

[A psuedo feminine voice answers]

"I've missed you my sublime green beast!"

[Guy walks into the dining area and sees she's still sitting at the table, reading a home decor magazine much the same way as he left her. Her eyes sparkle seeing him, and Guy takes in the sight of her. Her hair is is simply styled, her lips a beautiful rouge. A strand of pearls adorns her neck, as it peeks through the collar of her button down dress. Around her small waist an apron is tied before it, along with the dress flare out in an A-line. She sees the flowers and says]

"Oh Guy! They're lovely!"

"Not as lovely as you!"

"Oh, you old snake charmer! Would you put them in water for me please?"

"Of course my beloved!"

[Guy enters the kitchen as she continues to sit there, the flowers he gave her when he left have since dried, so he pitches them into the trash and rinses out the vase for the new bouquet. He turns on the radio as he sets the arrangement on the table in front of her. Hearing a familiar song come on, Guy scoops her up out of her seat and begins to dance with her. His chakra control has gotten better so now she can move in time with his steps. Her head rests on his shoulder as they move slowly. Tilting her chin up, he kisses her painted lips and as he does feels himself becoming aroused. Guy takes her back to the bedroom so they can break their days of abstinence. As he's panting and thrusting his body, she cries out]

"OH GUY!... OH GUY!... OH GUY!..."

[Soon enough he finishes inside of her. As he falls down next to her on the mattress he re-positions her body and holds her close. He kisses her on the top of her head, and moves her hand to his chest. They begin to fall asleep listening to the sound of the rain, he whispers to her]

"I love you Masami"

"I love you more Guy"

::::

[The air is salty blowing in off the ocean as it tangles into Masami's hair. She misses the warmth of the sunlight as she wanders the misty islands. Although she has enjoyed visiting her parents, her diplomatic mission to the lord of the Land of Water didn't go as well as she hoped. Masami barely had the opportunity to say she was a representative of the Hidden Leaf Village and give the lord a token of peace before he politely yet hastily informed her he wished to continue keeping his land out of the political affairs of the other four major countries. It went as well as it could though she supposed. Her next mission is to visit the Village Hidden by Mist. Masami is not terribly keen on the idea because the mist obscures her long distance visibility thus preventing her from using her supreme speed jutsu. If for whatever reason she needs to make a fast getaway, she'll need to come up with a plan. Packing her things to leave, a small elf owl flies into view. Having sent the owl three days ago, she's surprised at it's relatively quick return. Unrolling the paper tied to it's leg, the owl quickly poofs and returns to where she had summoned it from. Masami reads]

_Hello MiMi_

_I would be privileged to meet your parents. Your jasmine bushes are doing well on my balcony, they help keep you close to me. It's been raining more often here lately as the seasons begin to change. It's almost as if the weather is responding to how I feel without you. I'm sure your position keeps you very busy but I'm hopeful you will return to me soon and chase away the storm clouds from my heart._

_Love_

_Darling_

[Masami holds the letter close to her heart and sighs. He is so romantic! She's glad he's not there watching her read the letter now, he'd probably tease her a little bit about how she's swooning. Masami unrolls the scroll she keeps all of Kakashi's letters in and seals away the newest addition. She repacks the scroll, then bids farewell to her parents as she sets off on foot for the hidden village.]

[Traveling alone through the varying visibility of the landscape, Masami summons a Great Gray Owl to use it's keen hearing to be aware of any unseen threats. Masami arrives uneventfully in the village and is pleasantly surprised to be welcomed by the mizukage. The peace token is received well as the mizukage sincerely seeks to strengthen diplomatic relations. Masami supposes her great surprise comes from the differing attitudes between the lord of the land and the mizukage. The mizukage encourages Masami to stay and rest for the evening, but Kakashi's letter encourages her to return to Konoha. She figures if she hurries, she can catch the last boat off the island and be on her way to a place she can use her jutsu]

[The darkness of the evening settles faster as the mist blocks out more of the light. Masami's avian companion hoots nervously as it cautiously flies in front of her. Before she can ask the owl what is wrong, it is snatched out of the air and Masami is left in a cloud of feathers. Her immediate response is to release her zanbato and as she wields it, she sends her purple chakra down the blade. A mans voice speaks to her]

"A lady shouldn't travel alone, especially not in these weather conditions or at this time of day... I suppose however you think you're well protected behind that zanbato. Lets see how it compares to mine, shall we?"

[Stepping into visibility, a tall man wears a chin-high collared long dark cloak, that is patterned with red clouds. On his forehead protector, the symbol of the Hidden Mist Village is defaced. From what she can see of his face, he has shark-like eyes, and sunken in, gill-like cheeks, with clammy gray skin. As if his appearance weren't terrifying enough, Masami could immediately determine his affiliation by his wardrobe; Akatsuki]

[The man swings his bandage wrapped zanbato towards her, and she blocks with her own. As the swords contact, the stranger's weapon seems to suck the chakra right out of hers and grows in response]

"Yes, Samehada likes the taste of your chakra. It's unlike anything else we've ever sampled before... I'd like to try some more"

[As the stranger prepares to swing again, another male voice commands]

"Stop Kisame."

"What is it?"

[While this second man's appearance was not nearly as intimidating as the first, his hard piercing stare bores fear straight into Masami's soul]

"Can't you see that she is special?"

"Don't tell me you've fallen for a pretty face now, Itachi"

"Beautiful is a more correct term, but no. I'm talking about her chakra. It's far beyond anything ordinary"

[Itachi blinks and his eyes change from his sharingan to his mangekyo sharingan. From there he invades right into her mind as she's frozen in place. In her head, Masami struggles against him futilely. He flips backwards through the pages of her memories. Starting from just moments ago, he buzzes through all of her recent travels but stops when he sees something familiar; Konoha. He scrutinizes these images more carefully, watching as she pledges her loyalty to the village and viewing her incredible abilities. Masami fights harder against Itachi, but he easily subdues her and continues prying into her mind. He finds something that interests him; Masami is intimate with Kakashi. Itachi murmurs]

"This could be useful, lets see what else you're hiding..."

[He pores over the development of her elemental chakras, and further backwards into her nomadic childhood, then visits the destruction of her village. Still in her mind, Masami falls to her knees as her eyes fill with tears. Itachi approaches a giant black door, trimmed in gold]

"What have you got locked behind here?"

"I don't have anything else, you've already seen everything" Masami says between sobs

"This barrier would indicate otherwise, let's take a look, shall we?"

[Itachi forces open the door which initially blinds them both with light but then Masami is assaulted with a barrage of flickering memories she doesn't understand. Itachi seems able to keep up with the furious pace of the images racing by, but Masami is confused by everything she sees. Itachi stops on the image of a pale skinned snake-like man with long dark hair and yellow eyes. Itachi speaks again]

"Very interesting! Come now, I have a plan for you..."

[He grabs Masami by the wrist and leads her away from the bewildering scenes. As they exit back out of the black guilded door, it slams shut behind them and Masami immediately forgets everything she's seen. He returns her back to a more recent memory where she and Kakashi are having a close physical bond. Itachi makes Masami relive what should be a pleasureable memory but he manipulates it by warping Kakashi's face into his own. Masami drums her fists against him, but Itachi doesn't stop. In her original memory she doesn't want Kakashi to stop, so now in this aberration Itachi doesn't either. Giving up Masami just cries and waits for it to be over. Back in the physical world, Itachi kisses Masami on the lips before freeing her from her mind]

"Now go. You can still catch the last ferry off the island if you move with haste."

[Masami takes off blindly through the mist, using her speed jutsu recklessly until she reaches the harbor. She quickly boards the boat before she sinks down and hugs her legs close to her body, then she presses her face into her knees and cries]

[Kisame and Itachi walk together slowly, penetrating the fog. Kisame questions]

"What was that about?"

"If one seeks to achieve a great goal, one must always have a contingency plan"

:::::


	2. Chapter 2

[The following morning the ferry finally reaches the Land of Fire. Masami uses supreme speed jutsu to race through the landscape at a furious pace. The rain is still pouring down across the land, soaking Masami to the bone at every stop. She reaches the Hidden Leaf Village by midmorning, exhausted and almost out of chakra she goes immediately to the hokage's office. Masami bursts into the room, interrupting a meeting between Tsunade, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai who were dissecting the mission they just returned from yesterday. Tsunade almost erupts in anger when she realizes the panting, wet, creature that just collasped on her floor is Masami]

"EVERYBODY OUT! SHIZUNE, GET A BLANKET!"

[Everyone except Kakashi moves to exit the room. Tsunade looks at him and sighs, letting him stay. Shizune hurries back and Kakashi takes the blanket from her, wrapping it around Masami. Tsunade intently asks]

"What happened?"

[Masami's breath is still ragged and Kakashi isn't entirely sure if she's shivering from being cold or if it's something else]

"Did something happen with the lord of the Land of Water?"

"no"

"The Village Hidden in the Mist?"

"no"

"Then what is it!?"

"Akatsuki"

[The mention of the clan sends shivers down the spines of everyone present. Tsunade decreases her intensity and looks in Masami's eyes]

"Who did you see?"

"Kisame and..."

[Masami trails off into tears, still feeling exceptionally vulnerable after the attack]

"Itachi Uchiha"

[Growls Tsunade. Kakashi recalls his battle against Itachi and his blood begins to boil thinking about what Itachi could have possibly done to Masami. Kakashi wanted Masami home, but not like this. Understanding she won't get anywhere with Masami like this, Tsunade stops pushing the issue for now]

"Kakashi, please take her home and get her cleaned up and fed"

"Yes ma'am"

[They exit and Kakashi takes the bag out of Masami's hand. Keeping an arm wrapped around her, as they prepare to step back out into the rain he holds an umbrella over both of them as he leads her back to his apartment. Masami speaks in a flat voice]

"I'm pretty sure Lady Tsunade meant her home"

"Well, she didn't specify that."

[Masami remains lost in her thoughts as they continue walking through the rain. Once they enter his abode, she walks wordlessly to the bathroom and takes a shower. While she's in there Kakashi prepares some food for them both. Out of the shower she sits silently as his table. He sits next to her and moves her hair out of her face, as his hand brushes her cheek she squeezes her eyes tightly shut. She's run out of tears but Kakashi can read the pain across her face. He moves to hold Masami tightly against his body, at first she's stiff and rigid but gradually she softens]

_(Kakashi thinking) "Itachi you bastard... I know what you can do with your tortuous Tsukuyomi... You will die if we ever cross paths again"_

[Masami lets Kakashi lead her back to his bed. There he just holds her close and waits for her to warm up. After a while she finally speaks]

"He trapped me... In my mind..."

"Did he torment you with an endless cycle of pain?"

"Worse"

[Kakashi's breathing changes as his anger grows, but Masami continues]

"He took my most painful memories, and made me relive them..."

"It's okay, it's over..."

"...then he took one of my most intimate recollections with you, and he twisted them replacing you with himself..."

[Kakashi's gaze hardens]

"...it was awful! I couldn't stop him. I begged him to make it end, but he let the manipulated memory run it's full course..."

[Kakashi struggles not to shake with rage as Masami trembles in his arms]

"...I could feel everything. Everything that felt perfect and amazing with you was excruciating and agonizing with him. Finally he broke his genjutsu by kissing me and he let me escape."

[All the anguish and misery Kakashi experienced under Itachi's power, he would willingly experience again ten fold if that meant he could undo the mental rape Itachi did to Masami. Kakashi watches the rain pelting down outside as it knocks the jasmine blooms off the shrub. He fantasizes all the ways he could kill Itachi if he ever gets the chance. The steady sound of the rain lulls Masami to sleep, and as soon as she deeply under the weather takes an ironic turn and the clouds part as the sun shines through. A warm beam of light falls on her, and reflecting off her white sleeping clothes she looks like a glowing, heavenly creature. Kakashi admires how peaceful she looks as the light intensifies the purple of her hair and enhances the natural blush of her cheeks. Letting her sleep, he puts away the uneaten food and cleans up]

[Masami awakes late in the afternoon as the sun has already dipped halfway down in the sky. As her eyes clear, she recognizes Kakashi sitting at his desk filing some paperwork. Hearing her shift around on the bed, he turns around to see her sitting up. Kakashi immediately drops everything and moves onto the bed. He slides his hands under her hair and kisses her. Breaking the kiss and pulling back, he sees she's giving him a half smile. He asks]

"Are you alright?"

"No. But I'm here with you so I must not be too far from it"

[Kakashi squeezes her tightly and breathes in the scent of her hair; he hadn't realized how much he missed it]

"Are you hungry now?"

"Yes, please"

[Kakashi warms the food from earlier as Masami gets herself something to drink. As she's reaching up for a glass, Kakashi presses his body behind hers and wraps his arms around her waist. He kisses her neck and shoulders. Masami speaks]

"I missed you too... but I'm not ready yet"

[Understanding what she means, he turns her around and kisses her sweetly on the forehead before letting her continue and he returns his focus to the food. As Kakashi and Masami eat, he holds her hand as he roves his thumb over her knuckles. He's amused how many things they're sharing without words right now as compared to the last few months of letters always left something to be said.]

[They spend the rest of the afternoon quietly. Kakashi resumes his paperwork at his desk, and Masami sits on his bed reviewing her reports for Tsunade. As the evening encroaches, she sits up and stretches then enters the bathroom to ready herself. When she comes out fully dressed, Kakashi looks at her surprised]

"I've had enough sitting still, let's go for a walk"

"You can never stay in one place for very long, can you?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid not"

[Seeing Masami slowly falling back into her usual self makes Kakashi feel more at ease. As they step outside his apartment, she takes his arm and they stroll through the village]

:::::

[Iruka is eating ramen and wondering how Naruto is doing when he spies upon Kakashi and Masami walking together. A curious pang hits his chest as it's a combination of old unrequited feelings, jealousy, bitterness, and an odd touch of gratefulness mixed in as well. While Iruka doesn't feel as strongly about her now as he did before, he can't ignore he still has a soft spot for her. He's still a bit envious of Kakashi, but he won't let anything rise up again that would interfere with their working relationship. However it still irks Iruka the way Masami soundly defeated him at the jonin trial, but he was thankful to return to his students.]

[Quickly finishing his meal, Iruka stands up and pays for his food. He slides his hands into his pockets and takes a big sigh as he leaves. He walks quickly hoping to avoid any possible interaction]

[In Masami's peripheral vision, she notices Iruka leaving. She slightly turns her head to watch him go and she gently sighs. Kakashi noticing her deep breath looks in the direction of her gaze and noticing who is in the path of it, he turns her attentions elsewhere]

:::::

[Guy looks casually down into the streets out of the window of his apartment. He notices Kakashi, but quickly zeroes in on Masami. It'd been months since he'd seen her last, and all of the emotions in his chest fire into overdrive. As he watches the pair greeting various people below, he begins to feel some guilt. His Masami puppet pales in comparison to the real thing and he believes the puppet can sense his thoughts, so he tells her]

"Honey, you have nothing to worry about"

"Are you so sure?"

"Yes of course! You're more than enough for me!"

"How can I be sure?"

"Look, there can never be a me and that creature with Kakashi, ever. Tsunade even said so"

[Guy moves to the bed and kisses her on the head to assure her]

"Come now beloved, let us have some supper"

"Okay, good. There's a new recipe I've been wanting to make for you for some time now..."

[They move into the kitchen together but Guy can't get seeing the real Masami out of his head]

_(Guy thinking) "Maybe if i just have a photo of her, I'll be able to look at it as much as I need to and I'll be alright..."_

[After dinner, his Masami lays down to rest. Guy leaves his apartment and heads for a camera store, as he's walking he passes by Asuma and Kurenai who are talking about meeting some friends for tea after those friends finish eating at Yakiniku Q. Guessing Asuma and Kurenai are talking about Kakashi and Masami, Guy hurries at the store. There he picks out a suitable camera and couple different telescopic lenses and has the shop owner give him a quick tutorial. Heading back over towards Yakiniku Q, he scans the street and picks out the best spot for surveillance atop a building across the street. Perching up there he hopes he hasn't missed them already as he sets up his camera. Guy is in luck as just moments later he sees Kakashi exit then hold the door open. The shutter fires rapidly as Masami steps out of the building. As she takes Kakashi's arm, Guy gets a shot of her over Kakashi's shoulder giving him a half smile. Guy pauses thinking her smile doesn't look the same as before, but he quickly picks up his equipment to move across the rooftops to keep up with the couple walking below. Kakashi and Masami enter the Dango shop and slide into a booth opposite from Asuma and Kurenai. With Guy's view being mostly obscured, he sighs in frustration. Guilt hits him again as his Masami is probably at home wondering where he is, so he packs up and heads back. She's still in the bedroom as he enters the dwelling, so he hides his new tools then seeks her out. Later that night laying in the dark, Guy runs his hand up and down her arm as he's conflicted as to whether or not he's treating her right]

:::::

[Asuma and Kurenai walk towards her apartment after saying goodbye to Kakashi and Masami at the Dango Shop. Kurenai speaks first]

"I feel terrible for her. Something serious happened to her out there"

"Did you pick up on how Kakashi was keeping his anger under wraps?"

"Yes, I noticed it too... "

"What would you do if anything ever happened to me out in the field?"

"Well that's a rather morbid thing to ask"

"I'm being serious. I want to know"

"I don't know honestly, I've never considered it before"

"Well I'd want you to keep going and stay you. I don't want you to spend too much grieving and I don't want you to seek revenge. I don't want vengeance to corrupt the will of fire within you."

[They've arrived at Kurenai's apartment]

"If we ever have to cross that bridge in the future, I'll remember that. But for now lets focus on tonight"

[Asuma leans in to kiss Kurenai and she wraps her arms around his neck. Then she pulls him into her apartment and closes the door]

:::::


	3. Chapter 3

[The next morning Tsunade has a conference with Masami. Kakashi has joined in, and when Masami is unable to speak, he simplifies what happened and explains it to Tsunade. Tsunade rests her chin in her hand and thinks]

_(Tsunade) "What would Itachi's motive be for doing this? It seems like a rather cold and barbaric thing to do, but from what I understand of him he doesn't do anything without calculating it first and involving it into whatever his greater goal is"_

[Understanding Masami is a lot more damaged than she outwardly appears, Tsunade gives a command]

"Masami, you are to take a two week sabatical for your mental well being. At the end of the two weeks I would like you to be evaluated by a counselor before you return to your diplomacy mission. Kakashi, I would like you to be her guard. It is unlike Itachi to make a move without any follow through, so I need you to ensure Masami's safety"

"Yes Lady Tsunade"

[Kakashi and Masami answer in unison. Then Masami timidly asks]

"Milady, I would like to visit my parents in the Land of Water..."

"But you are concerned you'll face a greater risk of encounter with Itachi again, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Because the Akatsuki are constantly on the move, I don't believe you'll be at any more risk of another encounter than if you were to travel anywhere else. It is likely that whatever business those two had at the Village Hidden in the Mist, they've already completed and moved on. I feel fairly confident in this assessment because they let you flee and they wouldn't wait around for any Leaf Shinobi to seek them out in their last known whereabouts"

[Masami is only slightly comforted by this and Tsunade can tell]

"In any case with Kakashi at your side, you'll be alright"

"Yes, you're right Tsunade"

"Please make sure you stop at the gate on your way out and leave a time frame for your return so we'll know if and when to be concerned"

"Thank you"

[The pair exit Tsunade's office, and as they walk they feel eyes on them but they try to shake off the feeling after scanning the area and not noticing anything]

:::::

[Guy snuck away from his Masami before she woke up that morning. First he went to the hokage's residence and crawled into a tree to peek into the window of the guest room, but found the shutters shut and locked instead. Swallowing a lump of anguish he heads to Kakashi's apartment. Peering through the sliding glass door, he sees they're both still asleep. Guy captures some images of the real Masami sleeping. Zooming in on her face he has to resist the urge to kiss his camera so he can pretend he's kissing her lips. Guy continues to watch watch as they wake and begin their morning. He's annoyed when he notices Masami enter the bathroom in her bed clothes then steps back out fully dressed. As Kakashi and Masami exit his apartment and walk towards the hokage's office, Guy snaps more photos. He watches them enter and is perturbed again as there are no go vantage points to spy into the hokage's office, so he waits. After some time they finally reemerge and as they step out of the building they both pause to look around. Not wishing to be caught, Guy hurries home]

[He stashes his equipment again then prepares some breakfast. Guy then serves his Masami the meal in bed]

"Thank you my hot sexy man!"

"You're welcome beloved"

"This is such a treat, I love it!"

"You deserve only the best..."

[Guy trails off as he casts a guilty look towards the ground]

"What's wrong Guy?"

"Nothing's wrong! Why would you ask that?"

"I'm not sure... something just seems off"

"No, there's nothing wrong at all!"

[Guy nervously chuckles, then his Masami squints her eyes at him]

"It's her, isn't it?"

"Who do you mean beloved?"

"You know exactly who I mean. Don't play stupid with me Guy"

"I don't want you to be so concerned! She means to me!"

"Are you so sure of that?"

"Yes! Of course I'm sure! ...tell you what. How about today we spend the day doing whatever you want to do?"

"Really?"

"Anything you wish my beloved"

"Well, I have been gathering some new home decor ideas, how about we start with some new paint to spruce this place up?"

"Sure! That sounds great!"

[By the end of the day every wall in Guy's apartment looks like it's been smattered with various hues of rainbow sherbet. He's not overly thrilled about it, but at least his Masami is happy now]

:::::

[Kakashi and Masami enter his apartment. As per the norm, Masami has all her belongings sealed away into various scrolls carried in her leather bag. Kakashi however needs to gather his things and pack them before they begin their journey. Her stomach audibly rumbles as he packs, so she wanders to the refrigerator. Seeing the bare shelves of a typical bachelor, she tells him]

"I'm going to walk down around the corner to buy some fresh fruit"

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. You go ahead and finish getting your things ready, I'll be back shortly"

[Kakashi watches her leaves and sighs]

_(Kakashi) "...she'll be alright. She is home after all, nothing will happen to her here that she can't handle..."_

[Masami exits the building and walks down the block to a local fruit vendor. At one side of the vendor's stand, she eyeballs the variety available. Reaching for a particularly ripe looking mango, her hand contacts with someone else's who was also reaching for the same fruit. When their hands touched it felt like a pulse of electricity so Masami immediately pulled her hand back then stepped around the stand to make a proper apology]

"I am so sorry about-"

[Who she saw standing there gave her pause. Iruka looked at her and his face flushed]

"-that. Iruka. I'm not sure how I zapped you just then"

"Yea, from what I remember you're not sure about a lot of things"

[He turned to leave, but Masami reached out to stop him. Where her hand touched his arm, his skin felt like it was tingling]

"Please, wait"

[Iruka sighed and turned around]

"Wait for what, Masami?"

"I'm truly sorry"

"You already said that"

"No, I mean for everything else. I'm apologizing for the way things ended between us and for the jonin trial, I had no idea you would be there. Tsunade didn't even tell me that it was a trial, she just told me it was an exhibition and that I needed to display the fullest extent of my abilities for the elders"

"Well I guess I should tell you thank you. In hindsight I didn't really want to be a jonin for myself... I'm actually grateful that I got to stay with my students. Although I must admit I'm a bit disappointed to see that you finally figured out what you wanted"

"Iruka, no, I-"

"If you wanted him from the start, you should've never wasted my time"

[Iruka's words cut Masami, and he knew it based her on her expression. He moved to walk away, but not before seeing her look down as a tear rolled down her cheek]

_(Iruka) "Dammit, why do I feel so guilty now?! She's the one who hurt me! Not the other way around! ...I guess maybe I could've been more patient and used kinder words to express how I feel. Maybe I am a jerk..."_

[Masami quickly dabbed away her tear and swallowed the rest of her emotion. She quickly paid for some fruit, then put the recent events to the back of her mind as she hurried back to Kakashi]

:::::

[Walking down on the streets together, Kakashi and Masami avoid the puddles that are drying up from the last two day's storms. They decide to stop and grab some lunch before they start their journey. Entering Ichiraku, they find Asuma and Kurenai already seated there. Asuma noticing Kakashi's pack asks]

"Are you two already headed out so soon?"

"Yes" Kakashi answers

"But you just arrived yesterday morning!" Kurenai points out

"Lady Tsunade put me on a sabbatical from missions, but we'll return in a week and all of us will have to get some drinks from Shushuya then" Masami responds

"That sounds great! Hopefully we won't be out on any missions then" says Kurenai

[The conversation lightly banters on as Masami and Kakashi order their food. By the time they are served, Asuma and Kurenai have already finished their meals, so they pay for their food and bid Kakashi and Masami fairwell. They begin to eat, but Kakashi pauses for a moment to smile. Intrigued Masami tilts her head at him and asks]

"What are you thinking of?"

"Just thinking about Naruto... ramen is his favorite food and this is his favorite restaurant. I just hope he's doing well out there training with Jiraiya."

"I'm sure he is doing excellent. He is your student after all, right?"

[Masami smiles at him then they finish eating quickly. As they leave out the gates they check out with Izumo and Kotetsu, setting up their expected return in a week. Giving them one last parting glance, Masami sends a flirtatious wink in their general direction and they both blush. Outside the gates Kakashi asks]

"Did you really have to do that?"

"Of course I did. Then they'll both me more inclined to keep track of the days until our expected return, and will therefore be the first to notice if we're late"

"You clever, clever girl!"

"I know"

"So do you want to use your speed jutsu?"

"No, I'm still fairly drained after exerting myself so much yesterday, so walking will just have to do. To be perfectly honest I'm not entirely sure of what the landscape looks like around here because I'm always zipping to the village or away from it, so taking the time to walk will be good for me. Besides, it doesn't hurt that I have excellent company either"

[Masami winks at him, and Kakashi has to fight the urge to kiss her right now. They're not terribly far away from the gates yet and he prefers to keep the level of their relationship secret. Being so accustomed to using her jutsu, Masami is pleasantly refreshed by the walk. She had forgotten how many things she misses when she just blazes on by them.]

[By that evening when they make camp, they're only halfway there. Laying together under the stars, they examine the constellations as they talk and fall deeper for each other. Kakashi starts kissing Masami, and she reciprocates while wrapping her arms around his neck. When he goes to move on top of her though, her body goes rigid and she stops]

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-I... I can't... Not yet"

[Kakashi moves back off her, and holds her close to his side instead. He kisses her on top of the head and assures her]

"It's okay. You just let me know when you're ready. I love you Masami"

"I know, I feel the same..."

[Masami buries her face into Kakashi's chest and melts into him]

_(Kakashi) "I've spent so much time without her, I can't deny this burning desire inside me for her... But I have to because of that damn Itachi. i still haven't been able to wrap my head around what his plan is... Masami, please let me be as close to you as physically possible. I want to erase everything Itachi's done. I want to feel your skin on my body, I want to make you mine all over again. Let me chase away all the monsters and fill your world with light. If I could give you a perfect world I would, but I can only give you me and I thank heaven everyday that's I'm more than enough for you"_

[Kakashi feels Masami as she slips into sleep so he kisses her forehead and follows suit]


	4. Chapter 4

[Kakashi and Masami continue their journey starting early the next morning. By midday they reach the coast and hop on a ferry headed towards the island Masami's parents live on. The evening has already settled and the mist thickened when the ferry reaches the island. Masami steps off the boat and hesistates and Kakashi notices]

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Lets hurry"

[As they walk through the village, the common people appear like specters suddenly floating in and out of the fog. The density of it quickly begins to saturate Kakashi and Masami's clothes. Masami summons another Great Gray Owl, she kisses it on the head and says to it]

"I'm sorry about your family, do you forgive me?"

[The owl hoots and rubs it head against her jaw, before proceeding to fly in front as a guide]

"What happened?"

"When Kisame decided to make his presence known to me, he violently took my other friend"

[Masami says this through gritted teeth, a mixture of sadness and anger reads across her face. Kakashi hesitates from comforting her because of how they normally keep their relationship discreet in public and if any enemies are watching them right now, his feelings for her could be used against him. Masami speaks]

"Lets stop at an inn for tonight. My parents won't be expecting me to arrive after dark and I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of their surprises"

"Surprises?"

"Yes. When we were nomads, my parents headed up security and they had some clever traps for any would be attackers. Now even years after having settled down and taken the life of farmers they still have protections set up against pests and theives"

"I see"

[Kakashi and Masami stop at an inn at the outskirts of the village. Once inside thier room, Masami goes to draw herself a steamy bath in the overly large bathtub. Kakashi can see through the cracked door a view of Masami's bare back as the towel wrapped around her body has dipped precariously low. He can't resist, he enters the bathoom and places a cool hand on her skin, giving her goosebumps. Kakashi tenderly massages her shoulders while the tub slowly fills, Masami closes her eyes as she takes in his nurturing touch. Once the tub is full, she drops her towel and lowers herself into the water. Seeing her nude backside arouses him, and he's having a hard time restraining himself.]

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Come on in"

[As Masami moves over to allow Kakashi room, she turns to look at him. She watches as he pulls his shirt up over his head, the hem of his shirt grazing all the smooth contours of his upper body begins to excite her. When his face reappears, she smiles at him then bites her lower lip. As he moves to take off his pants, she turns back around. Masami feels the disturbance of the water as Kakashi enters, he slides in and takes a seat behind her. He scoots close to her and she can't ignore his hardening need against his back. Her breathing quickens as he kisses the back of her neck and shoulders while wrapping his arms around her front. Flashes of Itachi begins to invade her mind but she pushes them away.]

[Masami has finally decided she won't let him prevent her from being with Kakashi anymore. She turns around in his arms and kisses him passionately. This, a kiss like this is what he's been needing so desperately from her for months now. Masami aggressively presses her body into Kakashi's and even gives him a little nip as she's kissing him. He feels between her legs and finds she's more than ready and she reciprocates with a vigorous grip of his own; It's more than the trigger he needs before going on a sexual rampage. Breaking their kiss, he turns her around and lifts her up out of the water then bends her over at the tub's edge. Kakashi's fingers dig into Masami's hips as he eagerly thrusts into her. She white-knuckles the edge of the tub as she screams out in ecstasy, the rhythm of her cries matching that of the movements of his body. After a few minutes, he withdraws from her and panting, instructs her to move to the bed. Equally out of the breath, she obliges him, but there things only get more athletic. Masami straddles Kakashi and she rides him vigorously until her muscles burn and ache. Noticing her pace slowing down, he spins her around again so that her back is facing him, and while still underneath her, he grips her waist and begins moving his own hips to push up into her. The pain of the new depths he's hitting causes her to lean forward and hold onto the sheets. He takes advantage and moves his legs into a new position so now he's fully on top of her and he places his arms on either side of her body as begins to drill into her. Masami presses her face down into the mattress and bites the covers trying to muffle her screams. When Kakashi finishes, he collapses on top of her. Together they're a sweating, panting, heap, Kakashi feels like he's on fire and Masami is enjoying the soreness while she feels him throbbing and unloading inside of her. After recovering together, they return to the bathroom to clean each other off, then dress and ready themselves for bed.]

[Kakashi is ready to go comatose now that his energy and testosterone is spent. He feels Masami rest her head against his chest as he holds her as close to him as he can. He hopes he's the only man on her mind as she falls asleep, but he'll have no such luck]

[In Masami's subconscious, the black and gold gilded door cracks open. She is immediately submersed in what she sees. Masami can see in the distance her former village, but directly in front of her is a pale skinned, snake-like man. He's holding a bundle of swaddling cloths then speaks to her]

"Tsk, tsk, what a waste. Did you do this yourself?"

[Using speed jutsu, she removes the bundle from his arms and puts herself a short distance from him. Glancing down in her arms she sees a stillborn infant wrapped in the cloths. She calls out the snake man]

"Of course not your heartless bastard! I have a feeling your meddling resulted in her being born this way"

"I see... I shall have to try different methods next time"

"There won't be a next time Orochimaru!"

[Next Masami performs a jutsu she's never seen or known before and instantly becomes engulfed in flames. It takes only seconds before she and the stillborn are rendered completely to ash. Orochimaru steps forward, but the wind suddenly picks up and scatters the ash infinitesimally.]

"MASAMI! WAKE UP!"

[She bolts upright breathing heavy in a cold sweat. The early morning light creeps into the room as she recognizes a panicked look on Kakashi's face]

"I thought you couldn't use any fire jutsus!"

"What are you talking about Kakashi? I don't have any ability with fire chakra"

"The purple flames you just tried to incinerate me with would imply otherwise"

[Looking around the room more thoroughly, Masami notices the light is entering the room from a new hole in the ceiling]

"No way..."

[She steps out of the bed and examines the charred beams which are still smoldering.]

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep, then you yelled something about Orochimaru and literally fired off that attack"

"I don't know what happened..."

"Why haven't you told me before you've encountered Orochimaru?"

"I have no idea who that is!"

"That opening in the roof tells me differently"

"Kakashi, look me in the eye. I'm being one hundred percent honest with you. I have no clue who that is and I don't understand what I was just dreaming about"

"Tell me what you saw"

[After recounting her dream again, Kakashi sits back thoughtfully and puts his chin in his hand. Masami sighs in frustration then says]

"I'm not much for wanting anymore sleep now. Lets go ahead and get back on the road"

[They pack their things and prepare themselves in silence. Kakashi is still trying to figure out Masami's dream as she's still trying to forget it. As they start down the road he finally speaks, breaking the quiet]

"Orochimaru is an extremely powerful albeit twisted and sadistic ninja. He has been known to perform human experiments and if your subconscious is revealing things you can't ordinarily remember, I would wager that you are one of his victims"

"To be honest, I'm not sure that I want to remember"

[Kakashi looks thoughtful again as they walk. The mist clears as the sun rises in the sky, they leave the village and start passing by farmland. As they aproach a grove of mango trees, Masami sighs. After a couple more minutes of walking, they approach a large bell at the head of a road that cuts into the middle of the grove. Masami pulls on the large rope to ring it then proceeds to walk down. Kakashi looks at her questioningly]

"It's to announce we're here so no one tries to spring on us as we head towards the homestead"

"Ah"

[As they walk together, various workers attending to the trees peer around and some recognize her, calling out]

"Hey Masami!"

"Back so soon?"

"Welcome home!"

[Kakashi asks]

"Are all these people your family?"

"No, they're mostly villagers who work here for my parents, but some are fellow nomads who traveled with us. My parents got to be quite prosperous selling the fruits and the fruit products, but being the humble folk they are, they couldn't help from distributing the wealth with others by offering job opportunities to all. These mangoes are actually not native to this land, but were brought here as seed pods by my parents. The trees have done well here in the fertile soil and have done a great deal to bolster and strengthen the community"

"I see"

[As they approach the homestead they find a collection of small homes with the largest although still modest home in the center. A tall, thin, older man with platinum blonde hair and warm brown eyes is working on a tractor parked at the front of the houses. Noticing movement the man looks up and smiles. He wipes oil off his hands with a rag and approaches them with arms open]

"Masami! I didn't think I'd see you again so soon!"

"Hello Father! I didn't think I'd be back again so soon!"

[The man hugs Masami then gestures to Kakashi]

"And who is this strapping young lad with you?"

[As the man says this, he gives Kakashi a solid heavy pat on the back that almost winds him]

"Father, this is Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi, I'd like you to meet my father, Sho"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tachikaze"

[Kakashi extends his hand and Sho, and Sho firmly shakes it. Kakashi can tell it's a test of strength, but Kakashi doesn't back down]

"No, the pleasure is all mine m'boy! And please, call me Sho. Now where has my wife gotten away to? AMAYA! HURRY QUICKLY!"

[A similarly tall, thin, older woman with darker blonde hair and green eyes pops into the air next to Sho]

_(Kakashi thinking) "So that's where Masami gets it from..."_

"Oh Masami! What are you doing here?"

[The woman rushes Masami and hugs her, then steps back to inspect Kakashi]

"I reported in to the hokage and she decided to give me some time off, so I figured I'd come back here and introduce you to Kakashi. Kakashi, this is my mother Amaya"

"He is handsome Masami! And tall too! And here I was just telling your father I was worried you'd never bring a man home!"

[Masami is clearly embarrassed]

"Mother..."

"Well I was! It's a delight to meet you Kakashi! You may call me Amaya, no need for formalities here"

"It's very nice to meet you Amaya"

[Kakashi can't ignore the obvious differences in their appearance. While Masami is only of average height, has dark hair, beautiful violet eyes, and has a very womanly build, both of her parents look quite similar in their tall heights, slender frames, fair hair and eyes of more average colors. Masami seems to pick up on what he's thinking, but before she can say anything, Amaya cuts in]

"Goodness! This is so rude of me to keep you all standing out here in the sun! Please come inside for some refreshments! I'm sure you'd like to rest after your journey!"

[Masami and Kakshi follow Amaya. The house is cozy and decorated with trinkets from various lands. Masami and Kakashi take a seat at the kitchenette as Amaya pours them both something to drink and offers them some fresh cut mango. Then she tasks herself to preparing some lunch]

"I'm sorry it's not much, but it's what we have"

"No, it's wonderful, thank you. And your house is lovely"

"Thank you very much Kakashi! You are such a nice young man, I like you already! Did you know Masami has never brought a man home to us before?"

[Masami is embarrassed again]

"Mother..."

"I recall you mentioning that outside, I hope I'm the last man she brings home to you too"

[He slides his hand across the table and places it on top of Masami's. She blushes in response]

"You are so smooth"

[Masami says as she winks at Kakashi. Amaya begins to gush]

"Oh, young love! It seems like ages ago when your father used to do anything to make me smile. And he really used to make a fool out of himself sometimes too! Enjoy it while it's here Masami! Pretty soon you'll end up like me, with Sho always babbling on about "Amaya, have you seen this? Amaya did you move such and such? Amaya did you do that?" I'm lucky if I get a "Hi, how are you? Good morning" anymore these days!"

[Masami smiles at her mother]

"So, how long will you be staying this time?"

"Oh, I figure about five days. We're due back a week from when we left Konoha, so leaving on the evening of the fifth day gives us enough time to travel back home."

"Daughter of mine, do my ears deceive me or did I just hear you refer to a place as home?"

"Well, I suppose you did"

[Amaya cheerfully claps her hands]

"Oh my, you really are settling down! Does this mean I'll be hearing wedding bells in the future?"

[Kakashi and Masami get simultaneously uncomfortable. Masami chuckles then speaks]

"Well Mother, if I hear anything I promise to let you know"

"Delightful! You know I can't wait for grandchildren! Masami, that biological clock just keeps ticking away-"

"MOTHER THAT'S ENOUGH!"

[Masami is bright red from a combination of anger and embarassment while Kakashi laughs nervously]

[After lunch, the rest of the day is spent peacefully. Masami gives Kakashi a tour of the grounds from the grove where all the produce is grown, to the warehouse where it's inspected then either shipped out fresh or turned into juices or preserves. Later that evening after dinner, Sho, Amaya, Masami, and Kakashi sit outside on the front porch chatting, whilst other homesteaders do the same. The children and dogs play out in the open area in the middle of the houses as the light quickly fades out of the sky. Kakashi speaks]

"So, I can't help wondering where Masami gets those beautiful eyes of hers"

"It's something we've always wondered ourselves" Sho answers

"Masami was blessed to have two mothers, the one who birthed her and myself" Amaya adds

"You knew Masami's mother then?" Kakashi asks

"No. One night a poor, wretched, wraith of a thing showed up on our doorstep begging us to take care of her baby. I couldn't even tell you what she looked like because she was dressed in a drab robe with a large hood, but she looked like an angel to us. For years we had prayed for a child that seemed as if it would never come. Clearly it didn't take a lot of convincing for us to say yes, and just as soon as we did the poor woman was gone. Since that day, Masami has been our most precious gift." Amaya continues, her face beaming with happiness

"I see" Kakashi says as he nods his head

"I only wish I wasn't such troublesome child" Masami states

"Well I thank the heavens we found Monk Isao, he certainly contributed to your success as an adult" says Sho

[Masami glances downward and smiles]

"Yes, he certainly did."

[The conversation continues on late into the evening before everyone finally retires for the night. After Masami falls asleep in his arms, Kakashi gently lays her down before crawling back out of bed to think. His mind has been heavy thinking about Masami's dream last night. With the revelation of her adoption, Masami was clearly very cherished by her parents and they would have never let her come to any harm as a child. Perhaps during Masami's adult travels she encountered Orochimaru but either her subconscious or the evil man himself sealed away the trauma of her memories. After a couple hours pacing the room, Kakashi gives up for the night before settling in next to his love]

:::::


	5. Chapter 5

"Guy Sensei, you don't not appear to be as filled with spirit as you normally are. Is something wrong?"

"Ah Lee, I'm just feeling the pangs of separation from my Lady"

"Oh, I did not know you are dating Lady Masami"

"Er, what? No. No I'm not, um, dating Lady Masami"

"But I remember before your lesson about being strong but still having a poetic side that appeals to women"

"Yes Lee, well, you should know that sometimes no matter what you do or how hard you try, sometimes a goal is unattainable but you should keep your eyes open for when new opportunities arise"

"So you're saying you have another lady?"

"Yes Lee"

"Have I met her before?"

"You know, you are being awfully curious today. It's not terribly kind to ask so many personal questions when I've already told you that I'm going through some heartache right now"

"Yes sensei, I am very sorry."

"As punishment you shall race me five hundred laps around the village and if you cannot beat me, you shall have to do five hundred more on one foot!"

"Yes sensei!"

"Ready, set, GO!"

[Neji and Tenten step back and watch as Guy and Lee take off at a furious pace. Fueled by emotional pain, Guy begins to best Lee despite the ache of his muscles and the burning of his chest. Guy keeps pushing his body, trying to use physical strain to distract him from the shadows in his mind, but to no avail. It keeps re-playing in his head two nights ago when he was making love to his Masami. He runs harder, his physical strength hits a wall and he's ready to give up. Then he sees how her neck hung limply in his hands. He pushes past the wall and gets a second wind. He hadn't realized his hands had wrapped around that fragile part of her body, he'd been too focused on reaching climax. His body feels like it's on fire as he maintains his furious pace, but he hears Lee closing in. Guy removes his hands and looks at them, he trembles looking at what his strength has done to his beloved. Lee now parallels him as they run. It pains Guy having to pack her in a box and ship her off to be repaired, it's like sealing her in a coffin. At the very end of the five hundredth lap, Lee barely edges out Guy. They both slow to a stop, panting and drenched with sweat. The words of the company representative over the phone still ring in his ears that they will rush to fix her and send her back in four days. Finally catching his breath, Guy says to Lee]

"You are doing well my student! The vigor of youth flows strongly in you! As your prize for beating me, you get to do five hundred push ups and five hundred sit ups in circuits of ten, now go!"

"Yes Guy sensei!"

[Lee drops to the ground and continues his training. Even as Guy moves to work with Tenten on her weapons training he still only has one thing on his mind]

_(Guy thinking) "Four days... Four days... Four days... Four days..."_

:::::

[Kakashi is amazed at how the time at her parent's home has relaxed Masami. Her normally highly styled hair is left down and free flowing. Her usual fitted business attire has been replaced by stretch cotton shirts and high waisted free flowing skirts or dresses. She tends to run around in sandals or bare footed now too. The way Masami is currently reminds of him of when you happen to catch a glimpse of a beautiful, untamed, creature, roaming freely in the wild. Her smile has even returned to normal, and it sets Kakashi's heart at ease. She hasn't had anymore nightmares either, so it's been easier for Kakashi to forget his anger towards those who have harmed his love. On the afternoon of the fourth day they sit up in a tree together watching the clouds pass through the leaves and branches. They sit leaning into each other, Kakashi is amazed at how they feel like one being. He admires her dainty feet and legs as they dangle in the air above the ground. Masami sighs knowing that tonight will be their last night here. Their plans for tomorrow are to spend the day there then leave mid-afternoon to catch the last ferry out back to the Land of Fire. Kakashi sighs before he speaks]

"So how did you get the title of "Lady" anyways?"

"Ah, a short while before I met Tsunade I happened to be traveling the same route as a King who was touring his country. When he was attacked and most of his guard taken down, I came to his aid and saved the King and his people. The King begged me to stay with his party since I was headed the same direction anyways-"

"I bet that's not all he begged you for"

"You're right it's not, but let me finish my tale first. Anyways, I repelled two more, weaker, attacks before the King reached his destination. He did ask me to become his Queen because he said I would exemplify strength and beauty for his country but I turned him down because I was much too young for that sort of responsibility. That and even though he was offering me a castle all I could see was a glorified cage. He asked at the very least if he could grant me the title of an honorary knight of his kingdom and thus 'Lady Masami' was born"

"I see"

[Kakashi sighs pushing away the thought of such a high ranking suitor trying to pursue his love. He stares up a the sky, losing his thoughts in the clouds before he murmurs]

"I could do this all day..."

"Why do you like people thinking you're lazy and aloof?"

"I guess because when it's time to fight, it makes my ability to calculate and strategize more fearsome in comparision."

"I see. What else do you like?"

"Such as?"

"How about foods?"

"You answer first, I already answered two questions in succession"

"You answered the second question with a question!"

[Masami shoots Kakashi a playful smile, and he responds with a wink. She gives in]

"Okay fine. I prefer foods that don't need to be cooked; not because I'm lazy like you, but because they're more natural that way and I believe that's how our bodies are intended to process foods. So I enjoy fresh fruits, raw vegetables and my favorite beverage is water"

[Masami smiles again as she ribs Kakashi with the lazy comment]

"Oh, so I am lazy? As I recall I usually do all the work..."

"You hush you pervert!"

[She playfully punches him in the shoulder, he winks at her again]

"I answered my own question, now it's your turn"

"Hm, well I do prefer miso soup with eggplant and salt grilled saury so while I do enjoy cooked foods, I do agree with you that our bodies are designed to eat healthy foods, so I'm not a fan of fried or overly sweet foods."

"Ah. Your turn"

"What are some things you dislike?"

"Feet"

"But you have feet!"

"Yes, but I'm not a fan of other people having their bare feet in close proximity to me"

"Why not?"

"Because people often don't take very good care of their feet, so they allow them to become rough, unmanicured, filthy, stinky and just plain gross!"

[At this Masami shudders as Kakashi slips a foot out of his sandal and reaches a leg towards her]

"UGH! You're a jerk!"

[Masami flips out and falls out of the tree. Kakashi is immediately concerned and looks below the tree for her]

"Masami! I'm sorry!"

[With his guard down, Masami swings back around the branch and knocks Kakashi out of the tree. He lands comically face down in the ground, he sits up slightly winded]

"Okay, maybe I earned that"

"Darn right you did! Going and asking me something I dislike, then using it against me!"

[Masami gracefully leaps out of the tree, and lands next to Kakashi. He sweeps her legs out from under her and catches her before she hits the ground. He gently lays her down in the grass and lays across the top of her]

"I'll make it up to you by telling you something I don't like; I dislike being on bottom"

"Oh really..."

[Is all Masami manages to say before Kakashi silences her with a kiss. There under the shade of the mango tree they have a romantic encounter before returning to Sho and Amaya's home for supper. After their brief interlude, Masami redresses herself and straightens out her skirt. She picks debris from the ground out of her hair as she looks over at Kakashi who looks even more handsome and immaculate than ever. She can't help herself from flirting with him]

"Hey there good lookin, you have any plans for dinner tonight?"

[Masami winks at him after she says this and he approaches her. Kakashi picks out a leaf before combing his fingers through her hair as he falls into the endless depths of her heliotrope eyes. He loves how soft and long her hair is, after running his hands through it a couple times, he holds her by the back of the neck and sweetly kisses her]

"As long as it's with you, you can take me anywhere"

[Masami gets goosebumps at his words]

"You kill me sometimes with how much of a sweet talker you are"

"It gets me by"

[Kakashi smiles at her, then takes her hand and leads her back to the homestead]

[That evening, Sho, Amaya, Masami, and Kakashi enjoy dinner. They take in the peacefulness of the atmosphere and relish the moment as much as they can before Masami and Kakashi have to leave tomorrow. That night after going to bed, the peace is interrupted by that black guilded door cracking open a little bit wider this time]

[In Masami's dream it is nighttime, and she's outdoors. She is short of breath and she's having pelvic pain. She looks down at herself, she's pregnant and heavily so! And she's being pursued, but by whom? She tries to sort through the dream's memories. She's being chased by the snake man, Orochimaru. Masami looks behind herself in the distance, she sees the looming shadow of a temple. But not just any temple, it's Monk Isao's monastery, but she's running away from it. Why? No, she's not running from it, she's leading away the giant snake crashing through the forest around it. Masami travels for two days away from the monestary, she won't let Orochimaru hurt Monk Isao or even think that Isao has any connection to her. The terrain is rough and Masami's pain only spreads and grows the more she travels. By then end of the second day, she can't deny what the pain is trying to tell her. She knows she'll be incapacitated while giving birth, so she tries to find a place to hide. Masami knows the devil isn't far behind her, so she does what she can. She spies a valley with a deep creek running through it, so Masami heads to the bottom. The trek down is slow going as she has to frequently stop while in the grips of the rhythmic pain clutching her whole body. She crawls on her hands and knees to the water, she is so hot and thirsty, if only she could get a quick drink she can make it through this. At the water's edge she pushes a hood off her head and looks at her reflection. Her eyes are the same but her face is thin and sallow. Her hair is long and unruly, but wait? Where's the purple that normally streaks through her hair? It's gone! Her hair is just a mass of black waves. Another strip of intense pain grabs hold of her again. As soon as it passes, Masami knows it's time. She quickly washes off her face and takes a fast swig before getting herself into a squatting position. Instinct tells her body to bear down and push, and as she does she is completely immersed in the most excruciating pain she's ever experienced. Masami reaches her hands beneath herself to catch the weight as it drops out of her body and she feels suddenly relieved]

"MASAMI! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

[When she opens her eyes Kakashi is there shaking her by the shoulders. He looks worried]

"What? What is it Kakashi?"

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep again. Then you were screaming with your mouth closed, you sounded like you were in so much pain but you were muffled. .. were you having another dream about Orochimaru?"

[As Masami's heart rate and breathing slows back down, she takes her surroundings in before calmly answering Kakashi]

"Yes... and no. I was pregnant"

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

[Kakashi's eye pops wide open]

"No, Kakashi. Calm down. In my dream, I was pregnant. And Orochimaru was chasing me. I was near Monk Isao's monestary and I was struggling to lead that monster away. You woke me up while I was in the midst of labor"

"But it was just a dream, right?"

"I'm not sure... That pain felt very real"

"Perhaps Orochimaru cast some sort of genjutsu on you to make you believe you were in labor and cripple you with the pain before trying to completely erase the memories from your mind"

"I dunno... maybe."

[Kakashi squeezes her tight against his body while they lay there together in the dark]

_(Kakashi thinking) "I'm afraid of what's happening to Masami... The battles in her mind are not a war I can help her fight. I hate feeling so helpless. I hate these bastards for doing such cruel things to her mind. Maybe... Maybe if I can destroy them, it will set her free... I have to do it. I have to do what I can to save Masami. I won't let her be taken from me..."_

[After awhile Kakashi feels her body soften as she falls back to sleep but he keeps at steady vigil over her until day break. At daylight Masami wakes on her own. Kakashi's features look stern and hard, so she tenderly kisses him. He closes his eyes and pushes away his thoughts. They both dress then join Masami's parents for breakfast. After breakfast they pack their things then go for one last stroll through the grove. They decide to leave a little bit earlier than planned, so after lunch and a short goodbye, Kakashi and Masami head back on the road towards the village where the ferry will take off from. To travel Masami has resumed her usual vintage style attire, Kakashi gets distracted by how carefully and beautifully she's pieced herself together. Nearing the village, bandits spring up on them.]

[One grabs Masami from behind and holds a kunai to her neck. Masami looks more annoyed than anything else as Kakashi maintains his cool, keeping his stance casual and unassuming. The bandit holding Masami growls]

"Give us all your money and nothing will happen to the pretty lady!"

"What makes you think I'm worried about the lady?" Kakashi responds unintimidated

"Because obviously you're a leaf ninja on an escort mission, but you've failed at keeping your guard up! We have the superior numbers, you can't outmatch us all when it's ten against one!"

"Try two against ten!"

[Masami shouts as she grabs the bandit's wrist and violently twists the whole forearm, breaking it. As the brigands assemble, Kakashi and Masami stand back to back as Kakashi weilds a kunai and Masami bears two ninjato. The melee starts and is instantly bloody as Kakashi and Masami easily disarm their oppenents with a variety of taijutsu and bukijutsu. Neither of them use ninjutsu in preparation for if they should need their chakra later. With most of the thugs either on the ground or run off, Kakashi smiles at Masami and says]

"I think I beat you six to four"

"No way-"

[Masami is cut off as suddenly two arrow heads protude through her body, poking out from her ribs very close to her arm. Kakashi snaps and doesn't hesitate to throw a lightning infused kunai through the head of the bandit on the ground, struggling to reload his cross bow. The kunai violently splits the skull open then penetrates the ground before the body has a chance to drop. Kakashi then makes quick work of the rest of the bodies on the ground, making sure they are all dead before rushing to Masami's side]

"Dammit! I really liked this blouse too!"

"All you can think about is your clothes at a time like this?!"

"Both arrows are very superficial, they hurt like hell but I should be able to heal myself as soon as I get these out of me."

"Out the back or front?"

"Front is fine, I'd rather pull them all the way through"

[Masami staggers as Kakashi moves behind her. She wimpers as he snaps the tails off both arrows. It almost kills him knowing she's in pain at his hands, but he tries to keep in mind it has to be done so she can start healing herself. Stepping back around to her front, he looks at her face and sees the color draining out of it. He grabs the arrows shafts that are now slick with her blood and she grimaces. He tells her]

"I'm going to pull on three. Ready?"

"Just do it already!"

"Okay! ONE! TWO! THREE!"

[And Kakashi cleanly pulls both arrows at the same time. Masami's agonizing scream fills the air as she drops to the ground and Kakashi just wants to die. He throws the arrows to the ground and his hands feel stained as he sees her blood on them. He rubs his hands in the dirt to get the blood off then steals a glance at Masami as she kneels there, pumping her purple chakra into her wounds. The bleeding ceases quickly and after a few moments the raw, open, flesh seals and becomes a set of smooth round pink scars. Sweat drips off her brow as she brings herself to stand. Kakashi quickly slips under her arm to help her up]

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I should be fine. I'll just be very sore for at least the next couple of days"

"Come on, lets hurry to the ferry."

"Let me grab my ninjato"

"I've got it"

[Kakashi quickly retrieves both her swords and his knife. He wipes the blood off on the pants of the fallen, then returns to Masami's side. They make it to the pier and catch the second to last ferry of the day, meaning they'll arrive at the shores of the Land of Fire in the dark of pre-morning. During the ride as Masami sleeps, Kakashi keeps a tireless vigil. His mind is filled with rage and guilt over having failed at an oath he swore to himself to protect her. Upon reaching land they make haste towards Konoha. Having exerted so much chakra yesterday, nearing the end of the journey Kakashi has to carry Masami, but he doesn't mind. They check into the gates just as the sun has peaked at the horizon. Izumo and Kotetsu look half asleep still, but ask no questions noticing Masami in Kakashi's arms. He takes her to his apartment and puts her to bed before reporting to Tsunade. At the hokage's office, Kakashi fills in Tsunade about the attack and Masami's dreams. Tsunade looks stern as she rests her chin atop her hands and contemplates the information]

"Tell me Kakashi, what do you think of her dreams? Are they repressed memories or implanted thoughts?"

"I'm not sure. It worries me that she's never been able to utilize fire chakra before but the night of her first dream she almost burned the building down in her sleep. I've also considered they could be premonitions"

"Now that is troublesome"

:::::


	6. Chapter 6

[Masami wakes up mid-morning, her left side is killing her as she sits up. Kakashi is gone, so she fixes a single cup of tea. Her dreams have been plaguing her, but she doesn't want to acknowledge them. She remembers from before she left that Kurenai wanted to make plans together, so she readies herself then leaves a note for Kakashi and walks towards Kurenai's apartment. When Masami arrives, Kurenai isn't home so Masami writes a note and slips it under her door then heads towards Ichiraku]

[After following up with Tsunade, Kakashi hurries home. Outside the door he can smell Masami's jasmine perfume, but when he steps inside he finds his bed empty. He finds the note waiting for him at his desk]

_Hello Darling!_

_I went by Kurenai's place to see if I can catch up with her, I won't be long. Meet me for some ramen?_

_MiMi_

[At the front of her name, she had drawn a small heart. It didn't exactly say "I love you" but it is the closest Kakashi has gotten from Masami so far so he can't complain. When he reaches Ichiraku, he recognizes her from behind so he stealthily takes the empty seat next to her. Masami feels the change in the air next to her, so she turns her head towards him and smiles]

"Hey there handsome"

[She winks at him. He keeps his face relaxed as he speaks]

"You damnable woman, you can never just sit in one place, can you?"

"How long will it take you to figure out that I can't?"

"Hm, the day I'll remember I suppose you'll throw me through a loop and surprise me by actually staying"

"We'll see if either of us live that long"

[They both share a half smile in understanding the typical lifespan of a shinobi. After lunch, they head back to Kakashi's apartment where he forces Masami to rest. When she tries to protest, he kisses her and so she accepts it with a smile. That afternoon Kurenai stops by and they make plans for later in the evening. After she leaves, Kakashi quietly busies himself with some overdue paperwork that has been piled up on his desk. While it is something he usually shirks off, he's never procastinated this far with it before. The work is easier to do knowing Masami is napping on the bed behind him, he feels at peace knowing both where she is and that she is safe. After getting about three-fourths of the way through the stack of papers, he reaches his arms up and stretches out his back. He looks over and sees in her sleep, Masami's face is strained and contorted. Her breathing picks up as she begins to flail her arms and legs. Kakashi slides over the bed and is torn between waking her up to end her struggle or letting her ride it out to see what else she can reveal. He lets her go on for a few more moments before he can't take it anymore. He gently shakes her shoulders and calls her name. Her eyes flutter open and her pupils are tightly constricted. They begin to relax and dilate as she scans the room and recognizes his face. She sits up and wraps her arms around him and presses her face into his neck as she starts to cry. He puts his arms around her and soothingly rubs his hands up and down her back.]

"Why... Why would he do such horrible things?"

[Knowing the context of her past dreams, Kakashi knows she's talking about Orochimaru. Masami continues to speak between sobs]

"He was so inhumane!... He kept me prisoner for months... during that time I was pregnant... he performed experiments on my baby... he said development in the womb was the most crucial period in a human's life... he used long syringes and plunged them into my belly to inject the baby... when I would scream he would tell me my songs are beautiful... he addressed me as Sayonakidori..."

"A nightingale? Because he kept you liked a caged bird and tortured you to hear you 'sing'? Sick bastard..."

"In my dream, he wasn't the only one who called me that though. Other prisoners called me Sayonakidori too... I didn't understand it. I had no problems responding to it and I acted like I had no other name. It was so strange"

[Masami's crying finally stops and she just stays there in Kakashi's arms. She stares off into space for a moment before asking the question that's really on her mind]

"Do you think these are events that actually happened to me, and Orochimaru just changed my memories?"

"I'm not sure"

"I know you've spent days thinking about this. I'm finally talking about it now instead of ignoring it. So tell me what you think they are?"

"Maybe... maybe they are things that have happened... Or maybe you're catching glimpses of the future"

"You think I'm dreaming things that will happen?"

"No. The future isn't written yet, so I believe they're things that could happen. But I won't let them."

"What makes you think my dreams are foresight?"

"My hunch is based off the fact you nearly blasted me with a fire jutsu during your first dream, and fire is the only element you have no mastery of. At least not yet anyways. Perhaps in the future, you finally gain some ability with it."

"You really believe that?"

"I'm sure if you train enough even if it takes years, you could potentially use fire chakra"

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I mean do you really believe I could be seeing the future?"

"Yes"

"Then if I'm dreaming about the future and I'm telling you that I'm pregnant..."

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt you or our baby"

[Hearing Kakashi say "our baby", Masami goes rigid. She leans back out of his arms and looks into his face; at that moment, neither can get a read on the other]

_(Masami thinking) "Our? How far does he think this relationship is going to go? I haven't even known him a year, and he's referring to a baby I'm dreaming about as 'our'? Should I take off running now? No. I can't. He's the first person I've ever stayed with more than two weeks who isn't my parents. That means something, right? Why am I so scared? He loves me. I can't think of how many times he's told me that already... but I haven't even told him once yet... Dammit Iruka is still right! I am scared to be committed to anyone or anyplace. That's the same reason why Kakashi gets so frustrated with me and calls me a damnable woman, because I can't just stay. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! I can't take this anymore! I'm deciding now, it's time to do something about this..."_

_(Kakashi thinking) "Oh Masami, what I would give to be able to read your mind. I can't tell what your eyes are trying to say right now. Are you scared? Are you upset? Angry? What is going on behind those infinite lavender pools? I suppose I'll never know unless I ask..."_

"What is wrong, Masami?"

[Her eyes glimmer with more tears, but they look different than the ones she just shed over her dream earlier. They look darker, heavier, like they're coming from the most frightening depths of her soul. Her face conveys such terror that when her lips begin to move, a pit drops in Kakashi's stomach. He's afraid of what she's about to say]

"Kakashi... I love you..."

[Suddenly the pit jumps up out of his stomach and wells up in his chest. He's so overwhelmed, he feels like he's bursting. He continues to sit there looking completely relaxed only because he's too stunned to speak]

"I'm sorry I haven't treated you better. I know I'm not the best woman, but for whatever reason you love me anyways. Thank you."

"You almost sound like you're making plans to never see me again..."

"No! No, I'm sorry. My words don't have enough conviction and again, that's my fault. I'm sorry"

"Please stop apologizing. You're just as human as the next person... But you're the only person I want to be with"

"Kakashi... You're amazing. You're more than enough for me. There just aren't enough words-"

"You don't need words as long as I can feel that you love me"

[Masami leans back into Kakashi again. Their faces are so close as she lays her forearms on his chest with her hands up by his face. She tilts her head as she looks into his eyes and her fingers gently slide his mask down. When she kisses him, it's unlike anything he's ever experienced before. Behind his closed eyes he sees bursts of light as the sensation conveyed by her lips zaps him straight down to his soul. Kakashi knows he's never felt anything this powerful before. As she moves herself into his lap, she wraps her legs and arms around him. The position is familiar but it feels brand new because of how intimately connected they are now. When Masami moves her hand down to get a feel on his arousal, he panics and stops her. If she really is seeing the future, he doesn't want to do anything that will bring her visions to reality. She breaks their kiss and leans back to look at him. He can see her face has flushed and her eyes are burning with desire for him]

"Masami, I-"

"Shh. Don't tell me no. Not right now. I need you Kakashi. Make love to me"

[Kakashi pushes away his hinderances and moves her up the bed. She loves him. He knows that now. And there's no way he'll ever be able to resist her again]

:::::

Earlier when Guy was strolling through town after training with his team, he noticed Masami walking into Ichiraku]

_(Guy thinking) "I know she said she never wanted to talk to me again, but surely after all this time has passed it would be okay to say hello, right? I could just duck in right now then take a seat at the end of the bar. I could pretend to be so eager to eat ramen that I don't notice she's already in there until I look up from my menu and we lock eyes. Then suddenly her heart will become filled with want for me as our eyes share messages from our souls..."_

[As Guy is daydreaming suddenly Kakashi materializes next to Masami]

_(Guy) "Darn that Kakashi! My eternal rival has bested me again! He's always invading all of her free time and space... What am I thinking? I've already lost this battle to him a long time ago. It's not fair..."_

[Guy rushes home to get his camera. When he enters his apartment, the wall above his desk is covered with various photos of Masami. He gathers his camera and equipment then steps back out. Kakashi and Masami are finishing their lunches as Guy gets set up and takes some more pictures. Guy follows them as they walk back to Kakashi's apartment. Guy notices how cordially they walk together, if he didn't know any better he would think Kakashi is just being very chivalrous and providing a refined lady with a gentlemanly escort. Through Kakashi's sliding glass door, Guy captures photos of Masami on the bed as Kakashi kisses her, then moves to his desk to work on some papers while Masami pulls out some scrolls to read through. Almost as if she knows he's there, Masami looks out the door and across the cityscape seeming directly towards Guy. Guy gets nervous and leaves to develop the photos]

[When Guy returns to his home again, he finds a large box waiting for him at his front door. He knows who is waiting inside, so he hurries to get into his apartment. Opening the box, he tears away the packing materials until his Masami's face is revealed. He can hear her take a breath before she speaks]

"I was suffocating in there! Why weren't you waiting for me to come home?"

"I'm sorry beloved! I have missed hearing your voice!"

"Well we wouldn't have had that problem if you had been more careful!"

[Guy is filled with guilt as he recalls how her neck had snapped in his hands]

"...I'm still sorry about that dear"

"Whatever Guy. Please get me out of here."

[She squints her eyes as she speaks with annoyance. Guy tries not to look directly in her face because he still feels awful about what happened. He notices they retouched the paint of her face and her hair seems fuller. Pulling her out of the box she's as nude as the day she was born. He fetches a dress for her and as he begins to button it down, she gets an evil glint in her eye and speaks to him]

"Stop"

"What? What's wrong beloved?"

"Take me to bed. Now"

[Guy does as he's told. He strips down and crawls on top of her when she commands him again]

"Stop."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"You have to make up for all the time you forced us to be apart from each other."

[Masami pushes his head down between her legs, and after he puts his mouth to her silicone parts, she kicks him in the back of the head]

"You're doing it wrong!"

"I'm sor-"

"NO TALKING!"

[She locks onto his head and forces his face into her body. Their intimate time is spent mostly with Masami dominating Guy and physically abusing him. It turns Guy on even more than before but scares him too. After she has finally had her fill and she's exhausted him, she falls asleep and he goes to take a shower. He locks the door, afraid she's going to come in there and demand more of him. Inside the shower he leans back against the tiled wall and slides down to a sitting position. While the water pours down over him, he pulls his knees to his chest and begins to cry into them. He begins a new conversation with himself, this time the second voice is not Masami's, but a new tiny voice]

"What's wrong Guy?"

"I don't know..."

"Yes you do know or else you wouldn't be shedding tears over this. So tell me"

"It's my beloved... I didn't things would ever be this way"

"What way?"

"In there... just now... SHE WAS THE MAN!"

[Guy breaks down into uncontrollable sobs and the tiny voice waits for him to calm down before speaking again]

"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure she's a female"

"I mean she was so forceful. And rough. I hurt and I'm sore."

"But I thought you enjoyed it?"

"I did! But it still scares me!"

"You have serious problems Guy..."

"Masami isn't a problem!"

"The real one isn't, but the one you made up in your mind is!"

"My Masami is real!"

"Just because you can touch her doesn't make her real."

"What would you know about what's real and what's not?"

"Everything that transpired in your bedroom you did. You controlled everything. You pulled the chakra strings and made your love puppet do all the things she did. You spoke for her. She's not real. And neither am I. Everything you're interpreting about the situations is all in your mind."

"Shut up! She is real! And so are you! You are my only friend right now! The only person who is bothering to really see how I am... Where are you anyways?"

[The tiny voice sighs]

"Don't think about it too hard..."

[Instinct tells Guy to do the nice guy pose to no in particular, when suddenly he takes great notice of his thumbs up. The tiny voice is coming from his thumb! Guy speaks out of surprise]

"I'm sorry I haven't noticed you before my friend!"

"It's okay, I've only been attached to your hand your whole life, that's all"

"You're not going to guilt trip me too, are you Nice Guy?"

"No, that's what Masami is for... But you really do need to get some help"

"What do you mean Nice Guy?"

"I mean you're talking to second personality you've created in your mind, and worst of all I'm in your thumb! At least Masami has her own body even if you did order her online."

"I'm still not seeing what the problem is"

[Nice Guy sighs again]

"This is bad... just promise me you'll call your counselor again"

"Yea, okay, sure"

"You're really not convincing me"

"I really don't have an issue!"

"This is going to get worse before it gets better..."

[When guy gets out of the shower, he notices his living area looks like a mess. All of his photos of the real Masami have been ripped to shreds. His Masami sits at his desk, nude, and she pierces him with her stare]

"I thought you said she doesn't mean anything to you Guy"

"She doesn't! It's just a hobby!"

"Stalking is your new hobby?"

"No! Well, I wouldn't call it that!"

"Then what would you call it?"

"I'd call it you're being a raging b****!" chimes in a tiny voice

"Who the hell was that Guy?!"

"Beloved! I want you to meet my friend, Nice Guy!"

"It's starting to get crowded in here" says Masami

"Tell me about it" adds Nice Guy

:::::


	7. Chapter 7

[The last week of Masami's mandatory sabbatical flies by quickly as it's filled by getting together with Kurenai, domestic interactions with various villagers and shinobi, Masami finding and furnishing her own apartment, and mostly spending time with Kakashi. Ever since she finally told him that she loves in return, they've been keeping their relationship ultra discreet which only makes their private time together more invigorating. Masami's apartment is on an upper level of the complex with windows which face out onto a busy street below. She moves her jasmine bushes from Kakashi's balcony to her fire escape, and her steady care of them draws the attentions of her admirers. They often call out to her from the street below and she only ever politely responds with a wave and smile; it's just enough to keep them constantly coming back for more. The affections of the people keep Kakashi healthily jealous but excited at the same time. He feels special knowing he has someone unique that many others would love to be or have and he enjoys the suspense stealthily of sneaking into her apartment.]

[Across the road is another apartment building with windows that almost parallel the complex Masami lives in. Masami often leaves her windows open because she enjoys the breeze and her neighbor directly across the road has noticed. He almost swears that she knows better and she's doing it on purpose just to unease him but he's realistic in accepting that she has no idea and he hates glancing out across the window because more often than not it gets his heart racing. He's seen her wake up in the morning wearing only a camisole and panties and he admires the smooth contour of her rear as she stretches. He's watched her graceful movements as she flutters around her apartment throughout her daily routines. And he tries his hardest to ignore the feelings stirring in his chest because he knows nothing will ever come of it. He's taken up running after strenuous training so that both the physical exertion and just being out of his apartment will distract him from what's welling up inside of him.]

[He's completely exhausted and drenched with sweat but he's still not ready to go home as the stars begin to spread across the sky. He sighs because he knows he doesn't have a choice, but he's hoping perhaps Masami won't be home. He's in luck, her windows are dark as he walks up his building and enters his abode. He drags himself into the shower and lets the hot water soothe his muscles before he gets ready for bed. He puts on some sleep pants and is towel drying his hair when he hears a commotion outside on the street. Many people are leaning out of their windows to observe the ruckus below. It seems two vendors going opposite directions on the street have crashed into each other and are getting quite loud and argumentative over whose fault it is. He unwittingly glances across the street and sees Masami has arrived home while he was in the shower and she too is looking out onto the scene. She notices him across the street then she calls out his name and gives him a big smile and wave. He blushes and reciprocates before crawling back in his window and closing his blinds so he won't accidentally see her anymore. Iruka climbs into bed and sighs miserably]

_(Iruka thinking) "It's not fair..."_

[Masami is finished people watching out her window after she's seen Iruka across the street. She had been drunk the last and only time she had been to his apartment, and she wasn't as familiar with the village then, so she didn't realize she'd moved in so close to him now. She sighs and pulls the curtains]

_(Masami thinking) "That man is beautiful with his hair down and no shirt on! He almost made me lose my concentration and fall out the window! Oh heavens this could be trouble... Hopefully Tsunade will clear me to return to missions tomorrow morning... Ugh, what is this nagging feeling? Guilt? Doubt? Wait, why? Because I just ogled another man who isn't the one I'm committed to? Or because that man is Iruka? It means nothing. Absolutely nothing. I love Kakashi and that's all there is to it..."_

[Masami senses a change in the room and when she turns around Kakashi is there. She tilts her head and bites her bottom lip before she leaps onto him and squeezes his waist with her legs. She kisses him deeply and when she leans back out of it, he speaks]

"I missed you too!"

[He laughs as he carries her back to her bedroom; as soon as he snuck in he covered all the windows so no one will see. The sound of his laughter makes her heart flutter, and she can't contain her smile as he lays her down. All the shadows in her mind are cast out by his presence]

_(Masami) "He's so close to perfect it isn't funny... Kakashi Hatake you are the only man for me..."_

:::::

[In the wee hours of the morning when the first beams of light begin to streak across the sky, Kakashi and Masami tenderly kiss each other goodbye. Kakashi is leaving on a mission today and Masami is hoping to follow suit so she won't have to miss him as much. They spend too much time saying farewell, and it's mid-morning before they finally leave each others' arms. The team Kakashi is on assignment with is annoyed he's running late again, but they expected it. After carefully dressing and styling herself, Masami trots down to the hokage's office. She passes the academy doors quickly hoping to avoid Iruka as she hurries up the stairs to Tsunade. Masami smooths out the front of her clothes before knocking]

"Come in!"

[Masami enters and see Tsunade is speaking with a group of the academy instructors. Masami politely nods at the group and smiles, Iruka blushes, and Tsunade catches it]

_(Tsunade thinking) "That poor fool still cares..."_

"Thank you for coming Masami. The rest of you are dismissed"

[As the others file out of the room Masami keeps her gaze ahead to Tsunade while Iruka puts his hands in his pockets and stares at the ground as he walks out. Tsunade waits for the door to close before she speaks]

"After speaking with your counselor I believe you are fit to return to duty. I wish for you to observe relations at the villages hidden in stone, grass, and valleys to see what, if any interactions they may be having with the Village Hidden by Rain. All three of these villages are in minor countries between the five great shinobi nations and are therefore susceptible to influence from the Hidden Rain. You will need to be especially inconspicuous while in the Hidden Grass Village because they are known for their great prowess in the analysis of both people and politics. If they have any business with the Hidden Rain Village, they will keep it closely guarded and especially so if you are found to have affiliations with another country. After visiting the Village Hidden by Valleys, I would like you to linger in the Land of Rivers close to the border by the Hidden Rain Village to see what commerce is traveling back and forth between the two villages. I have sent a three man cell with no medical nin to try to infiltrate the Village Hidden by Rain; the purpose of you traveling to the three aforementioned villages is two-fold in both observation and being on stand by in case you are needed. The reconnaissance team is there to gather intel and return any missing nin who may be hiding there, they have been instructed to avoid conflict at all costs. I would like you to begin in the Hidden Grass Village then travel northwest into the Land of Earth and follow it's border southwest toward the stone. After you're done there, move south into the Land of Wind before turning southwest towards the Village Hidden in Valleys, after which you will station yourself in the northern area of the Land of Rivers. Please leave as soon as possible and you will need to take this female beetle with you, this is how Shibi Aburame will find and contact you if you are needed. Are your orders clear?"

"Yes Tsunade"

"Good. I would like updates sent to me after you've reached each of the villages, however wait until you reach the Village Hidden in Stone before you report to me about the Hidden Grass, we will need to keep you anonymous to them as long as possible. My recon team is traveling by more conventional methods, so if you utilise supreme speed, you should already be in the Grass Village this evening before they are halfway to the Hidden Rain. They've been given two weeks to gather as much information as they can, so gauge your time wisely on this mission. Even if there is not an incident where your medical skills are required, they are still to rendezvous with you in the north of the Land of Rivers before returning here. You are dismissed"

"Yes Tsunade"

:::::

[Masami's stomach rumbles as she exits the office and it's close enough to lunch time anyways she figures she'll grab a quick bite at Ichiraku before leaving on her mission. Teuchi, like many others in the village, is rather sweet on Masami so when her order is ready there are extras of her favorites in there. She smiles and thanks him, and as she's cracking open her chopsticks someone takes the seat next to her; it's Iruka]

"Oh, hi Iruka!"

"Hey Masami"

"I'm a little surprised to see you here"

"Really? Because this is my favorite restaurant..."

"No, no. I meant talking with me... After the last time we spoke I really didn't think you wanted anything to do with me"

"Oh yea, about that... I'm sorry. I was being kind of a jerk. You know, you make it really hard to stay upset with you when you're so kind and friendly all the time"

[She smiles at him and he melts on the inside. He takes only a second to regain his composure]

"Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you and I'm glad you decided to make this village your home."

"Aw, thank you Iruka"

"Do you mind if I buy you lunch? I'd like to make it up to you for being so hard-hearted before and as sort of a welcome present to your new place"

"Sure, that would be very nice. Thank you"

[Masami smiles again and it gives Iruka flutters in his stomach. Teuchi doesn't know that Kakashi and Masami are in a relationship, so he becomes very jealous that his opportunity to be alone with her is being encroached upon by Iruka. Teuchi's enviousness results in Iruka's bowl being very skimpy on the meats and vegetables, especially in comparision to Masami's over abundance. Iruka looks confused as he scratches the back of his head and asks]

"Hey Teuchi, do you mind if I get more-"

"NO! We just ran out!"

[Masami smiles then offers]

"That's a shame! Here Iruka, have some of mine. I have more than I can eat anyways and I would hate for it to go to waste"

"Gee, thanks!"

[Iruka gets a big grin on his face as Masami cheerfully lifts some of the meats and veggies out of her bowl and places it into his. Teuchi turns with his back facing them as he has tears streaming down his face]

_(Teuchi thinking) "Oh Lady Masami! You are far too sweet and gracious!"_

[Iruka and Masami's conversation is light and amiable as they eat their meals. When they get ready to leave, Masami remembers something]

"Oh hey Iruka, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I'm getting ready to leave on a mission, would you mind watering my plants for me while I'm gone?"

"Not a problem! Do you know how long you'll be away?"

"At least a couple weeks... You can bring them over to your place so it isn't a hassle for you to remember to stop by everyday"

"Okay, I've got a few more minutes right now before I have to return to the academy if you'd like me to get them now"

"Great! Let's head on over that way then"

[Iruka offers his arm and Masami takes it but he can feel there is a far greater distance between them now than there was before. He sighs because he's not sure why he's being so overly nice to her when he knows she's unlikely to ever be with him. As they walk he thinks to himself secretly in the back of his mind that perhaps she'll break up with Kakashi and want to be with him again. When they reach her apartment, he's surprised by how it looks on the inside. He waits politely by the door and admires the unique decor as she fetches the shrubs off her fire escape. Iruka has to refrain from commenting how much different it looks from this perspective because he doesn't want her to think he's a stalker that spends his free time staring into her windows. When Masami returns with the plants in her arms, she hands one to Iruka and she notices his interest in her wall decor]

"These are all things I've collected as I've wandered; a habit I picked up from my mother. She taught me the art of fuinjutsu but in time I excelled and surpassed her in it. So now I've amassed quite an expansive collection of things I've sealed away into varying scrolls. I think now that I actually have a permanent residence I'll have to try to rotate things in and out so I can appreciate them more"

"I see"

[They walk across the street to Iruka's place and she stops at the door and hands him the other plant. He notices her hesitation at coming in and he can understand why so he doesn't push the issue]

"Well thank you again for being willing to take care of my shrubs for me"

"Anytime, just let me know if I can help"

"Great! Well, I better get ready to leave. Tsunade needs me out on the road asap"

"Okay, have safe travels!"

"I'll do my best! See you in a couple weeks"

"See you then!"

[Iruka watches Masami turn and walk away. He closes the door and sighs, his heart feels heavy. When he moves to set the plants outside his window, he sees Masami crossing the street back to her building. Although they have been pruned and are much more modest now, Iruka recognizes these bushes as the ones Guy gave her when she was hospitalized after the centipede's attack. Iruka sighs again as he smells the fragrant blooms, he now wishes he could take back his decision from then and maybe he would be with her now.]

[The rest of the day passes quickly and all too soon Iruka is getting ready for bed. He sighs as he looks out across the street and notices all of Masami's lights are off and her windows are closed with the curtains drawn. The aroma of jasmine fills the air as Iruka shuts his eyes. After a few minutes he hears a noise. He opens his eyes again and looks around at the dark. Someone is in his apartment. He sits up silently but before he can swing his feet off the bed, a figure appears in his bedroom door. Bathed in the bright moonlight he sees Masami standing there in a very short trench coat. Her hair shimmers as it flows freely past her shoulders, she smiles seductively and winks at him as she removes the coat revealing the sexy black lingerie she's wearing underneath]

"I'm sorry Iruka... I couldn't help myself anymore..."

"M-m-masami? What are you doing here?"

[From the foot of his bed, she crawls on her hands and knees until she is straddled over him. Her thighs are against his hips as she sits back and wraps her arms around his neck. He begins to sweat and he takes a big gulp as Masami leans in close to his face. Her eyes are glittering and full of intent as she gazes into him. When she speaks again her voice is hushed and full of want for him]

"Iruka, I can't lie to myself anymore or deny that I want you"

"But what about Kakashi?"

"What about him? Being with him is a farce. You're the only man I feel this way about"

[She kisses him forcefully and her lips are full and delicious to Iruka. He stops and pushes her back]

"Please wait, this isn't right-"

"It isn't wrong either! Put your hands on me, I want to feel you all over my body tonight"

[Masami leans back into him and he doesn't fight her. When her tongue enters his mouth, it sends him over the edge. He wraps his arms around her back and presses his fingertips into her skin. When he breaks their kiss, he bites onto the sensitive area between her neck and shoulder causing her to cry out sensually into his ear. It drives him even further beyond reason and he slides his hands over the supple curvature at the end of her back and removes her panties. He pushes her onto her back and dives face first into the hot, yearning place between her thighs where they join her body. His efforts quickly get her to climax and her moans make him burn with desire. Iruka can't stop himself as he kicks off his pants and pushes himself deep into her. Watching her head tilt back as she moans out her pleasure is almost more than he can bear. He spends the night being both agressive and tender in his love making to her with intervals of rest in between. When he wakes up in the morning, he's alone and clothed. He grabs the other pillow off his bed and smells it, but there's not a trace of her on it at all]

_(Iruka) "I don't remember getting dressed last night... was it all just a dream? Damn, it must have been or else I wouldn't hurt this bad from having been aroused so long... I shouldn't have bothered to have lunch with her yesterday because now she's invading my dreams... Dammit, this is all my fault..."_

[Iruka walks into his bathroom and looks into the mirror at his back to see if Masami's claw marks are there. To his disappointment they're not, further solidifying everything he experienced last night was nothing more than just a nighttime fantasy. Even though he cleaned up before bed last night, Iruka starts up the shower again this morning. He lets the steam fill the room before he steps into the water and relieves his aching erection then cleans himself so he can start his day. When Iruka leaves his apartment building for the academy, he looks up longingly to Masami's apartment where the windows and curtains are still closed. He sighs]

_(Iruka) "Oh Masami... Will I ever get the chance to be with you and share that you are the woman of my dreams?_"

:::::


	8. Chapter 8

[After leaving Iruka's apartment it doesn't take Masami long to gather what she needs before she leaves. She removes the metal plate with the village's insignia etched onto it from her bag and gets a curious pang from it. Despite that, she understands the need for discretion as she seals it away then closes her bag and heads out toward the Village Hidden in the Grass. As she walks up the gate, Izumo and Kotetsu are chatting about events that occurred at Shushuya the night before, Masami speaks playfully]

"Izumo! I had no idea you love to sing!"

"Well no, not really-"

[Izumo responds as Kotetsu interrupts and ribs him]

"Don't let him fool you Masami! He is a karaoke fool!"

[Izumo is embarrassed as Kotetsu chuckles and Masami soothes the situation]

"That is awesome Izumo! I just adore karaoke and I would love to hear you sing, I bet you're amazing!"

[Masami winks at Izumo and Izumo flushes as Kotetsu gets frustrated because he got the opposite effect of what he wanted from Masami when he was teasing his friend. Izumo asks]

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

"I should return in two weeks or so. We'll have to make plans then"

[The way Masami smiles at Izumo makes him radiate while Kotetsu begins to fume, Masami notices and smiles at him too]

"Don't look so dejected Kotetsu! You're invited too! We'll all have to go out as a large group and have a good time"

[Now both men are smiling as she exits the gates]

"Bye boys! Be good!"

"See you soon Masami!"

[They call out in unison before they start arguing over who is going to see her first when she returns. Masami blinks out of sight as she begins to zip across the land. The sun is hanging low in the sky but hasn't reached the horizon yet as she slows her approach to the gates of the Hidden Grass Village. She settles into an inn and finds some dinner before calling it a night. She thinks about how she's going to structure her time during the mission as she readies herself for bed. She figures she'll spend 3 full days in each village with a day to travel between each and finishing the rest of the time along the northern border of the Land of Rivers. As she lays down after shutting off the lights, she sneezes for no apparent reason]

_(Masami thinking) "Hm, somebody must be thinking of me..."_

:::::

[The stars sparkle across the sky as Aoba Yamashiro, a tokubetsu jonin specializing in reconnaissance sits at a campfire and glares across it at his teammate. Feeling eyes on him, Kakashi looks up from his book]

"Is there something a matter Aoba?"

"You know, we would be halfway there already if we hadn't wasted so much time this morning waiting for you"

"I already told you I was sorry about that. The time just got away from me"

"It usually does"

[Shibi Aburame looks perplexed as he's communicating with his parasitic insects. He murmurs]

"How strange..."

"What's strange?" Aoba asks

"The beetles are indicating that the female I left with Lady Tsunade has already traveled from the Leaf Village to the Grass Village. It's odd that whoever our fourth team member is, has already moved that far so quickly, especially if they left after we did"

"No, that's really not odd at all" Kakashi responds

[Kakashi stares off into the stars]

_(Kakashi thinking) "Not odd at all if you can cover distance like Masami Tachikaze..."_

:::::

"Hello Guy, it's nice to see you. Please come on in and relax. How can I help you today?"

[Guy sighs as he lays down on the plush leather chaise lounge. His eyes wander the ceiling for a moment as he tries to gather his thoughts]

"Well, I'm not sure how deal with two people in my life..."

"Okay, please elaborate"

"Well one of them is my girlfriend. She's an absolute knock out and she can be a little domineering but she's an amazing woman and there's no one else I'd rather be with... The other is my best friend, he's a real nice guy and as of late he's been the only person who's been willing just to listen to me. The problem is we all live together and they hate each other."

"I see. Congratulations on your new relationship, I'm sure she's a very special lady. Tell me, how are the living arrangements?"

"Meaning?"

"Where does everyone sleep?"

"Ah... my friend recently moved in so he's been crashing out on the couch while my lady shares my bedroom"

"So you and your partner are intimate then?"

"Yes"

"Well, I imagine some of your friend's tension stems from the fact he doesn't seem to have a private space of his own"

"Yes definitely... I hadn't really considered that until he mentioned it the other night"

"You said your partner is domineering, tell me more about that"

"I find that it's easiest just not to argue with her, so while I don't always agree with her interior decorating decisions or food choices when she prepares dinner I just let it be because I'd rather not have any conflict. She also has a bit of a jealous streak in her and she can be rather destructive if it's aggravated"

"Do you know who or what she's jealous of?"

"Well... I'm not sure..."

"C'mon now Guy, you can be open and honest here. If something irritates your significant other to the point where she is destructive, as you so put it, then I'm sure she has voiced what it is that bothers her"

"Well... It's Masami"

"Guy, I thought we agreed it would best for you to maintain your distance from her"

"We did! It's just my lady knows how I felt about Masami before, and seeing her in town here recently has raised my lady's suspicions."

"And are you doing anything with Masami?"

"No! Of course not! ...she avoids me like the plague..."

"That seems to bother you still?"

"A little perhaps..."

"I believe the important thing to recognize here is that no matter how 'little' it seems to you it's clearly a huge deal to your partner. Everyday you need to continually accept that your severe behaviors in the past have greatly damaged any chance you may have had at even a friendship, much less anything more with Masami. In that same token you should probably do your best to avoid her as well and put more focus on showing affection to your partner so her mind is set more at ease. When you mentioned your best friend you said he's the only one who is listening to you right now. Would I be wrong in guessing that you're venting some if not all of your frustrations about your partner to friend, and thus your friend has had some aggressive words towards your partner?"

"No, you would be correct"

"Well then it would seem to me that the problem is your friend is only seeing that you're committed to a monster and not the outstanding and lovely lady that you see. When you speak to your friend about your partner, you should strive only to say positive and encouraging things about her so then he will understand why you choose to be with her at all. Then perhaps you can help remold his image of her and they can be on better terms."

"Hm, that is some very good advice. Thank you!"

"You're welcome Guy! Just remember stay away from Masami, be affectionate and reassuring to your partner, and only say uplifting things about her to your friend so that you'll foster a more positive relationship between them. I'd love to meet with you again soon to see how things are progressing after today. Please make another appointment with the receptionist on your way out"

"Will do!"

[After Guy sets up a future appointment and leaves the counselor's office, he stops to pick up some flowers and food on the way home. When he enters his apartment, his Masami is sitting at the table reading a magazine per usual. He has a lovely and romantic evening with her, and that night while she lays there in his arms as they fall asleep, he asks her]

"Tell me what you want; I want to make you happy"

"Anything I want?"

"Yes"

"I want you to take me out"

[Guy's eyes shoot wide open, then he asks nervously]

"What do you mean by, out?"

"I mean out in public on a date"

[Guy imagines the ridicule he would face taking a puppet out in public and going on a date with her, he gulps before responding]

"My beloved, I'm not so sure that's the best idea"

"Any why not?"

"Because of your health of course! The outside air will be far too harsh and abrasive for the lining of your lungs, especially in the delicate condition they're in"

"Oh, I suppose your right Guy"

[Masami coughs timidly and Guy squeezes her tight]

"Rest now my love, you know I'll take care of you til the end"

"Yes, I know"

[Holding on closely to his love doll in the dark, Guy accepts that this fantasy is not healthy for him. Before he thought it would make his obsession with Masami easier but now he sees it's only made things for him worse, so be begins to cry as he realizes he has limited time left with his love]

:::::

[A week later, Masami's espionage mission has been going well. Her observations in the hidden villages of the grass and stone have revealed that while there isn't a transfer of tangible goods between them and the Village Hidden by Rain, the respective countries of both the hidden grass and stone villages are often making transactions with the akatsuki to perform missions the other five great shinobi nations would otherwise turn down due to the poorer country's inability to pay the higher price tag. Masami has also found that someone is making allegiances with the local thugs and gangs to an anonymous leader in the hidden rain. She expects the same results when she reaches the Village Hidden by Valleys. Trekking across the Land of Wind is treacherous using supreme speed because the landscape looks so familar, it's easy to get turned around and travel for miles in the wrong direction. Masami carefully proceeds to a large outcropping of rock which initially looked to be smaller than the tip of a fingernail at a distance but after performing her jutsu a few times, it reveals itself to be a natural fortress. She recognizes a sandstorm coming, so she moves quickly to take shelter in a cave. As she's about to settle down and take a drink of water, she hears voices stemming from another part of the cavern. She treads stealthily along the rocks then drops to her belly crawls to the edge of a precipice so she can peer down to the voices she hears below. First she sees a man with glasses and long gray hair pulled into a ponytail, and boy about naruto's age with dark eyes and hair, then she sees the snake man from her dreams. She covers her own mouth so they don't hear her gasp but they don't seem to notice and continue on through their conversation. She backs away silently and retreats to where she initially settled. There she immediately summons the great lord of all owls]

"Lord Fukurou I beg your forgiveness for detaining you from your highly important duties, but I must ask you to seek out Lady Tsunade and tell her I have encountered Orochimaru in the Land of Wind. I am currently trapped by a sandstorm, but I'm going to try to escape due east into the northern territory of the Land of Rivers."

"Yes Masami"

[In a blink he's gone. Masami knows she couldn't summon a regular owl because they wouldn't make it through the storm, but Lord Fukurou with his teleportation abilities would be able to arrive at Tsunade's office in just moments. Back where Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke were waiting out the storm, they briefly continue speaking]

"Kabuto, did you feel that chakra?"

"Yes Sasuke"

[Orochimaru then hisses]

"It was very... unique. Almost familiar. Come lets go investigate it, but do not harm whoever or whatever it is. At least not yet anyways"

[The trio approach Masami from behind just after Lord Fukurou disappears. Masami turns around and her eyes grow large in surprise. Orochimaru's face conveys a flash of recognition. She tries to supreme speed jutsu as deep into the cavern as she can see but it's not fast enough to escape Orochimaru. He uses his shadow snakes out to spring out and coil around Masami's body then bring her closer to him]

"Come, come now Sayonakidori. That jutsu didn't work before so why would you expect it to work now? You certainly haven't gotten any better at it after all this time"

[Sasuke murmurs over to Kabuto]

"Who is Sayonakidori?"

"I don't know, I haven't encountered her before during my travels with Lord Orochimaru. Now is a time for you to learn how to stand back and listen..."

[Masami speaks venomously to Orochimaru as she futilely struggles against his snake coils]

"What the hell are you talking about, you monster?!"

"You haven't aged a day, impressive!"

[Orochimaru brings her closer to his face so he can inspect her]

"Your eyes Sayonakidori, how could I ever forget those lovely eyes?"

"Quit calling me that! I have no idea who the hell you think I am!"

"But don't you remember all the fun we used to have?"

[Orochimaru chuckles as he examines her more carefully]

"Wait a moment. Your hair. You've done something to it..."

[A small snake emerges from his sleeve then weaves it's way in and out of her hair, pulling out one side of her usual styling]

"That purple color, is chakra! How did you get your body to physically express chakra like that? Wait just a moment..."

[He then leans his head forward and moves under her fallen hair to sniff her neck, then licks her. Masami tries her best to remain rigid but she can't fight her trembling]

"You're not my nightingale, my Sayonakidori at all, are you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that name!? I have no idea what you're going about!"

"Humor me child, how old are you?"

"Why do you need to know?"

[The snakes begin constricting her tighter]

"I'll let you breathe and tell you about your past, aren't you curious?"

"I'm twenty-two!"

[Masami manages to cough out. Orochimaru relaxes his grip enough to let her breathe, but not enough to set her free. She gives him a piercing stare but now he's sparked a dangerous intrigue in her about the origins of her dreams]

"I told you my age, now speak you snake!"

"My my, just as fiesty as ever! Sayonakidori, I can't believe you tricked me! Very masterfully played! Now child, how would you feel if I told you that you are not actually who you believe you are, but rather a clone of someone from long ago?"

"Quit speaking in riddles! I am in no mood to play games with you!"

"Hm, perhaps if I showed you instead then..."

[Chakra forms out of Orochimaru's head in the form of a snake and jumps directly through Masami's forehead. In her mind she watches it race by as she runs after it. It heads straight to the black and gold gilded door and breaks it wide open.]

[Inside the door, Masami starts seeing visions of another lifetime. There's a man with dark hair and gray eyes and a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. They're her parents. Her father was from the Land of Lightning and her mother was from the Land of whirlpools. After they met and fell in love they settled along the southern coastline of the Land of Fire, very close to the Land of Waves. They named her Sayonakidori because she was born at night and the sound of her first cries were musical to her parents. She gained her dark hair from her father and her parents believed her violet eyes to be a dilution of the gray and blues of their respective eye colors. Sayonakidori gained her propensity for fuinjutsu from her mother and her father taught her how to do shape transformation in the form of plasma from a combination of his lightning and water chakras. She herself was inclinated to fire chakra, but she had some ability with lightning to enable her to perform the transformation. She had quite a beautiful singing voice and her father would often request she sing to him while he worked as a fisherman, although from time to time he would perform some shinobi tasks for extra money. As she grew into a teenager, her singing caught the attention of a young man named Ryota; they became sweet hearts. Sayonakidori sought to strengthen her plasma technique so her father gifted her with his chakra zanbato. He told her to seek out Monk Isao in the northern mountains of the Land of Earth. Sayonakidori left her sweetheart and her family behind and went to seek her way out into the world.]

[She found Monk Isao and he recognized the chakra zanbato as one he forged himself and gifted to her father. Monk Isao originally helped train her father because her father was exceptional in being very strong in two chakra natures and thus needed special help in mastering them both, together they created the plasma transformation. Another physics bending jutsu Monk Isao and her father had been working on was supreme speed, and she surpassed her father where he had failed at it. Sayonakidori spent a few years training with Monk Isao, he often sent her on missions around the area to help strengthen and train her. She would use the hawks from the aviary to keep in contact with her parents and with Ryota. Sayonakidori loved Ryota and they planned to marry when she returned home. One day while training at the monestary, Sayonakidori stuck her zanbato into the ground and took a break down at the waterfall to cool off and refresh herself. She hadn't realized news of her unusual plasma jutsu had spread and caught the attention of Orochimaru. He had been observing her for awhile and understood the shape transformation took advantage of combining two different natures. He believed perhaps the transformation could be even greater if all five natures could be implemented. Transforming into a giant snake and taking her by surprise, Orochimaru captured Sayonakidori at the waterfall. Monk Isao heard her scuffle and came running to her aid, but he was too late and she was overwhelmed. Monk Isao could only stand sadly by and watch her be carried off by a giant snake.]

[At Orochimaru's laboratory he had already been collecting samples of various shinobi master's dna and tried injecting them directly into Sayonakidori, but with no viable results. He thought about when a human body starts developing their chakra and came to the conclusion it started in the womb when the body is developing everything else. Orochimaru was then stumped because obviously his test subject was well past that range... but what if she wasn't? He then started harvesting her cells and tried to create exact genetic replicas of Sayonakidori and impregnating her with her own clones. The first two trials failed, but the third was a success. He then began injecting the clone in utero with his collection of dna samples. Orochimaru supposed he didn't need to add fire because the host was originally strong in that element so he elected to add the other four elements along with yin and yang, and a sample from an interesting paralysis dojutsu he found. He went out on the search for an exemplary yinyang chakra and even the famous Uchiha sharingan if he could manage it. While he was gone, Sayonakidori escaped by slaying the guards and melting down the entire prison with plasma. Orochimaru immediately began searching for her because of how close she was to giving birth and he still wanted to get as much into the yet born child as possible.]

[Terrified and making a poor decision, Sayonakidori fled back to Monk Isao. By that point she had been kidnapped for nearly two years. He was overjoyed to see her again but surprised at her sickly and pregnant state. She explained all the torturous human experimentation she had been going through and Monk Isao told her about how worried her parents had been. As soon as she had been abducted, he wrote to them explaining what had happened and how over time they slowly communicated back and forth how there was no news of her and everyone had begun to lose hope. She begged Monk Isao to tell her the human combustion jutsu; she said even if she died and left a body there would be material for Orochimaru to play with. After the torture she had been through, she wouldn't let Orochimaru use her anymore. Monk Isao cried and relented. A day later there was a loud rumbling off in the distance as a giant snake began crashing through the forrest. Sayonakidori knew it was Orochimaru after her, and she must do what she could to lead the monster away. Monk Isao called out to her asking if she needed her zanbato and she told him "No, where I'm going I won't need it. Save it for a future generation with more hope." Monk Isao watched her leave and with a single tear running down his face, he wrote to her family to inform them of her final fate. Sayonakidori zipped away across the landscape. She traveled west through the Land of Earth then turned south, outside the borders of the Land of Wind.]

[Sayonakidori was ahead of Orochimaru by a fair distance now, but she couldn't put off her labor anymore and she knew in that time he would catch up to her. She found a valley and gave birth next to the creek that ran through it. There she gave birth to twin girls. One was stillborn and the other looked exactly like Sayonakidori but with purple streaks running through her hair. Sayonakidori wasn't expecting twins but neither was Orochimaru, so she bundled both children and headed into the nearby village as the night began to fall. She strapped the stillborn to her back, under her loose robes and carried the live child in her arms. Sayonakidori's eyes darted back and forth, unsure of where to leave the babe. The sound of a woman crying caught her ear; through an open window she heard a woman mourning over her inability to have a child of her own and Sayonakidori's instinct told her this was a place the baby would be safe. She knocked on the door and the crying stopped. After a moment the door opened and a tall, thin, blonde, couple answered. Sayonakidori offered the child saying "Today is her birthday, the only thing I can give her is to place her with a family that will love and cherish her". Not that the couple needed convincing as they took the baby without hesitation, then Sayonakidori used supreme speed and disappeared.]

[The village was far off in the distance when Orochimaru caught up to her, cradling the stillborn. Sayonakidori had her final confrontation with him before rendering herself and the stillborn to smoldering ash with the human combustion jutsu. Her final thoughts were "Damn... and today was my twenty-fifth birthday too...". Orochimaru removes his mind penetrating chakra snake from her and as Masami realizes she's back in the present again she begins to shake with anger as purple tears begin to roll down her face. Orochimaru glances over at Sasuke before returning his attention to her and speaks]

"Looks like I may have lucked out after all. Sayonakidori, you were a fool for not destroying every piece of you"

[As Masami's tears fall from her face, they begin to melt Orochimaru's snake coils. He realizes her tears aren't tears at all but rather drops of plasma. Soon her whole body erupts in purple flames from all her repressed fire chakra and the snakes begin to crumble away. The flames change state to plasma and she looks like a vaguely humanoid monster made of a flowing solid electricity creating blinding violet light. Orochimaru realizes he can't contain her and he commands for Kabuto and Sasuke to take cover as he does the same. Even though the sandstorm still rages, it has lessened some and Masami blasts her way through the wall of the stone and out into the storm. As the roar of the wind whistles into the now exposed area, Kabuto yells over to his master]

"LORD OROCHIMARU! ARE WE TO FOLLOW HER?"

"NO! YOU TWO REMAIN HERE AND WAIT FOR ME, I SHALL RETRIEVE HER!"

_(Orochimaru thinking) "If I can't bring her back in one piece I need to make certain Sasuke remains intact..."_

[Overflowing with a lifetime of inhibited chakra, Masami blazes through the storm. She doesn't know how but she is sure she is headed east into the Land of Rivers. Orochimaru can't keep up with her, but he keeps focusing on the light she's emitting and heading towards it. After awhile he hopes if he just keeps heading the same direction he'll catch her]

::::


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry about the long delay in updating. I went for a long vacation without internet, but I promise I was still working on something good while I was away! Thank you all for keeping with my story and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. I'm currently planning a revamp of "Love Knots" to make it a better read and far more enjoyable for you! Along with that I'm already looking forward to at least a couple more installments to this series and I have a Choji one shot that will be on it's way soon. Blessings!_

* * *

[In the forest surrounding the Village Hidden by Rain, a miniature version of Katsuyu appears on Kakashi's shoulder]

"Kakashi! You and your team must hurry to the Land of Rivers where you are to rendezvous with your fourth team member. She may be pursued by Orochimaru and need your help. She is trying to escape to the northern territory, but if she is not there when you arrive she may still be in the Land of Wind and you will have to travel west and find her"

"Thank you Katsuyu. Shibi, Aoba, lets move out."

[Kakashi retains his cool exterior but inside his heart is pounding because he knows it's Masami he's rushing to save from Orochimaru. Once they reach the Land of Rivers they immediately begin scanning the area. After a few minutes of searching they find a massive scar, scorched into the land coming from the west. As it gets smaller, and narrower, they see a human figure laying face down a the end of it. Kakashi moves to her as fast as he can, she is barefoot and most of her clothes are singed off. What's left of her skirt barely covers her derriere and she doesn't have much of a shirt left to speak off. Laying face down has provided her some modesty, but mostly her head has grown out her hair immensely so now it reaches the backs of her thighs and has become even more vibrantly purple. He drops to the ground next to her as he unzips his flak jacket. Without revealing her to the rest of the team, he gently lifts her off the ground and slides her into his jacket then zips it back up. Kakashi holds Masami while her eyes flutter as she struggles to regain consciousness. Suddenly her eyes shoot open and she starts screaming and her body starts to become engulfed in purple flames again. Kakashi calls out to her]

"Masami! Stop! It's me! It's Kakashi!"

[Masami looks at her surroundings as her eyes glow like a pair of coals. Her breathing slows and her eyes return to normal as she begins to recognize she is temporarily safe. She looks at herself and recognizes her clothes are in tatters and she is wearing Kakashi's flak jacket. She almost moves to throw her arms around Kakashi, but she hesitates keeping in mind they are in the presence of others and they're still keeping their relationship low key. She and Kakashi share a glance that means they feel the same way. Shibi sends out his insects to secure the perimeter and Aoba blushes and stares at the ground realizing how beautiful this woman he's never met before is and how she has barely any clothes left on her body. Masami smooths her hands over the jacket before speaking]

"Thank you Kakashi"

[Next she drops to the ground and summons Lord Fukurou again]

"Thank you so much for sending me aid. If I may ask for one more favor today, could you please retrieve by bag from the cave I last spoke with you at?"

[Fukurou only bows then pops out of sight again. Masami pushes down the waistline of her skirt at her right hip to expose a tattoo. Kakashi had noticed it before and had yet to inquire about it but now he doesn't have to. She performs a fuinjutsu release and a cloud of smoke erupts into the air. When it clears she is in her complete battle regalia of full arm and leg protective mesh and a burgundy body suit. As she unzips Kakashi's flak jacket and hands it back to him she reveals the shapeliness of her body, resulting in Aoba straining to keep from gushing a massive nosebleed. Noticing his contorted and discolored face, Masami asks Kakashi]

"What's his problem?"

[Kakashi only responds with an aloof expression and a head shake before getting serious]

"So tell us what we're up against"

"Orochimaru. I'll have to fill you in on everything later, but he shouldn't be too far behind me"

[As she speaks she moves her new extreme length hair out of the way. Before it only went past her shoulders, but now at the tops of her thighs she's unsure what to do about it. Kakashi tilts his head and looks at her]

"I like it. It suits you"

"Hm... thanks... May I please borrow a kunai?"

[Kakashi pulls one out of his pouch as Masami tries to finger comb her hair. She parts a small section at the front of her face, then uses the kunai to shear it off, forming bangs. She hands the knife back to Kakashi, and manages to find a mangled bit of ribbon in one of her back pouches. She quickly braids the rest of her hair and ties it off. Aoba finally recovers and Kakashi is impressed with the way Masami looks now. Remaining ever cool, he smiles on the inside. Fukurou reappears with her classic leather bag, she retrieves her sash with the village symbol on it and ties it around her hips. Next she finds her weapons scroll and releases her zanbato. She grips it and begins pulsing chakra down it. Before it merely glowed, but now the chakra has a distinct flow moving in a manner similar to a live chain saw. She speaks to the team]

"I hope you guys are ready"

[Kakashi responds]

"Of course we are Lady Masami. The better question is are you, after the condition we found you in?"

"I was just taking a rest, but I'm much better now. And I've got a whole new bag of tricks..."

[Masami trails off as the squad recognizes the giant snake closing in on them; it wasn't hard for Orochimaru to follow the giant burn she left in the land. As the rest of the men mentally prepare themselves, Masami engulfs herself in purple flames. Orochimaru laughs maliciously as he nears]

"Do you really believe you could ever escape me, Sayonakidori?"

[A pit drops into Kakashi's stomach hearing Orochimaru address Masami as such, but he doesn't reveal himself other than tightening his grip on his kunai. Masami responds to him]

"I am very certain I've told you to stop calling me by that name!"

"But that's what you are my dear!"

"No! I am Masami Tachikaze and I am going to destroy you Orochimaru!"

"I would love for you to try!"

[Shibi begins the attack by trying to subdue Orochimaru with an insect shield but Orochimaru sheds his snakelike form as it is taken down by the parasites. Landing on his feet in a human form, Orochimaru laughs as Aoba tries to charge him with a kunai. Orochimaru uses hidden shadow snakes to constrict Aoba then land their venomous bites into his body. Orochimaru then addresses to the group]

"You know, we can avoid all this conflict if you simply hand over the woman"

"We would never sacrifice a comrade!"

[Kakashi yells back as he reveals his sharingan. Orochimaru only laughs again and taunts]

"Do you really think that scares me boy?"

[Kakashi fires off a blast of chidori which Orochimaru defends against by merging into the ground with his attack prevention jutsu. Masami beckons to the latter]

"Isn't your fight with me?"

[As Orochimaru rises back out of the ground he sees that she's reverted back into her molten magma-like monster form, he smiles and licks his lips]

"My dear, you are much too great a trophy to be damaged by reckless battle, I only mean for you to return with me"

"That will never happen again!"

[Much like how a knife thrower would fling their blade, Masami hurls her chakra laden zanbato tip over hilt at Orochimaru. He easily evades it and the giant sword drives itself into the earth at a forty-five degree angle at exactly the same spot he was just standing. Orochimaru snares Masami with binding snakes but the plasma figure he captures melts away in his serpents' grasp. Turning back to the zanbato, he sees she is standing perfectly balanced on the end of her sword's hilt performing a flurry of hand seals as her chakra stems away from her in as a mass of tentacles. At the final seal Masami calls out]

"PLASMA RAIN JUTSU!"

[Directly above Masami, a swirling vortex of purple clouds has developed. It is an ominous presence but does not possess the entire landscape. Shibi pulls an incapacitated Aoba away from the fray, and as the former lays the latter down to the ground they are intrigued. Although it is quite a feat, the storm cell only covers an area with a three hundred meter diameter while the rest of the world continues to shine brightly with mostly clear skies around it. Violet lightning flashes dangerously above Orochimaru, Masami, and Kakashi. Drops of plasma begin to rain down on the three, Masami protects Kakashi by covering him in a chakra dome and now he can only idly watch as he cannot escape it. As the drops hit Masami, they only sizzle and evaporate away whereas they begin to melt and destroy her enemy's body. Orochimaru licks his lips understanding his only two options are to run one hundred and fifty meters to escape or move three meters to strike at the wielder of this impressive tactic. Choosing the latter he lunges at Masami, his body deteriorating away as the plasma continues to rain down. He engages her with hand to hand combat hoping that it will distract her from focusing on her chakra attacks and he is successful. His skin becomes riddled with openings, exposing his muscles and sinews throughout his body and on his face his cheeks are melting away while one of his orbital sockets becomes exposed; he looks absolutely horrifying. His taijutsu skills far outclass her own and the rain lessens then stops altogether. Orochimaru sheds his skin again and resumes fighting in a fresh body. Kakashi yells and pounds his fists against the chakra dome as he watches Orochimaru strike Masami across the face sending her spiraling to the ground. The dome dissipates as Masami lays there motionlessly. Keenly observing the situation Kakashi is assured she's not dead because all of Orochimaru's moves were only to disarm her not cause damage. Orochimaru's words still echo in Kakashi's mind about "bringing her back". Shibi sends in another swarm of insects to distract Orochimaru as Kakashi runs to the scene. Masami is already struggling back to her feet when Kakashi reaches her]

"We really need to work on improving your taijutsu"

"You're right but I've still got more tricks up my sleeve..."

[Masami stares into Kakashi's eyes as she performs a new set of hand seals and finishes by calling]

"Mind Mimic Jutsu!"

[Kakashi can still see out his own eyes looking at Masami, but now he can also see through Masami's staring back at him. Within the security of her own mind, she speaks to him]

"Using this technique my body becomes linked to your mind and can now be used as an extension by you. For the time being, I personally don't have to be better at hand to hand combat when you can just flow your skills into my physical form. While I can copy any movements you perform, keep in mind I am still limited by the design of my own body; the hits I make will be the same as yours but the strength or stamina will not."

"I understand. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

[Orochimaru clears away the insects and watches Masami rise back up to her feet. Her fighting stance is different from before as she stands next to Kakashi. Wielding kunai, they attack simultaneously, causing Orochimaru to drop his jaw and defend himself with his kusanagi. Previously Masami's fighting style had been lighter and was more evasion biased while her attacks seemed to flutter then sting like a wasp. Now with Kakashi's influence, her precision and intent is absolutely lethal and facing off against two Kakashi Hatake's in hand to hand combat is more than Orochimaru bargained for. Being completely in sync with Masami, Kakashi combines his chidori with her plasma to create a lightning beam cannon jutsu. Fired at a point blank range, Orochimaru is nearly incinerated as he be blasted several hundred meters away. He sheds his skin once more and concedes defeat as he escapes. Kakashi and Masami are left panting after the extreme use of their chakras.]

[Remembering their fallen team mate, they rush over to Aoba. He looks sickly as the venom grips his body. He's on his knees dry heaving, but then rocks back and complains of a headache. Recognizing the work of a hemotoxin, Masami drops to his side and administers medical ninjutsu. After a few moments his breathing deepens and relaxes, then Masami stops medical ninjutsu and switches to putting Aoba under suspended animation. She speaks to Kakashi and Shibi]

"I was able to alleviate some of his symptoms but I don't have enough chakra to completely restore his body from the poison. The venom is causing internal bleeding by destroying his red blood cells which in turn causes damage to his tissues. This jutsu will require steady but low use of my chakra to maintain his current state until we can get him to the hospital and I'll need to keep close proximity as we transport him."

"Right then, I'll carry Aoba on my back. Shibi use your insects to take point and scout our path while using another group of insects to maintain a steady perimeter around us as we travel."

[Shibi responds with only a nod as he sets his insects to task. Masami helps lift Aoba onto Kakashi then they begin their journey at a brisk pace. Occasionally Kakashi notices Masami wince but when he turns to look at her she presses on as if nothing is bothering her. Shibi, Kakashi, and Masami's eyes dart around as they remain ever vigilant.]

[As evening falls Konoha is finally in sight and the travelers give a cautious sigh of relief. They quickly zip past the gates and head straight for the hospital to drop off Aoba. At the emergency room, Masami informs the staff of Aoba's injuries, his current status, and recommended medical nin ready themselves to begin working on him as Masami lifts her jutsu. Tsunade stalks down the hospital corridor to her espionage squad after being informed that her staff have Aoba's condition under control. Initially Tsunade is confused by new kunoichi standing before her]

"Lady Masami?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"I almost didn't recognize you with your new hair!"

"I apologize for the confusion milady"

[Recovering from the surprise, Tsunade regains her usual authoritative nature]

"Please follow me into a spare conference room"

"Yes Tsunade"

[Kakashi and Masami say in unison while Shibi only nods. As they walk Kakashi notices Masami walks with a distinct limp. He quietly speaks to her]

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, we'll talk about it later"

[Kakashi wants so badly to scoop her off her feet so she won't have to struggle, but he recognizes the pride in how she walks despite the limp so he refrains. He recognizes something within her has changed; she still appears as youthful as ever, perhaps even more so now with her new shock of vibrant thigh length hair, but there's something... Something he can't quite put his finger on yet, something he sees in her eyes as if they've suddenly wised and grown more depth. Kakashi desperately wants to know what happened between her and Orochimaru to the point that he becomes so engaged in his thoughts he almost misses his address by Tsunade]

"Kakashi, please start by telling me how your reconnaissance was going outside the Village Hidden by Rain"

"Yes Tsunade..." Kakashi begins as he maintains his cool reserve.

:::::


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi clears his throat as he begins to recall his mission outside the Hidden Rain Village to Tsunade

"Even the outskirts of the Hidden Rain are fiercely guarded so we had to maintain quite a distance to remain undetected. All the roads leading in and out of the village, are sporadically monitored for at least 2 kilometers so the village can observe travelers as they approach and leave. Even the open country surrounding the village is watched from outposts to spot anyone trying to arrive by less than conventional means. We did however find some rough spots in the terrain that could be taken advantage of as infiltration points, but they are such risky places to traverse that it is generally considered suicide by the locals and thus not strictly guarded."

"And did you draw up any maps?"

"Aoba did."

"Then I suppose I will have to wait for him to recover. Shibi, what did you find out?"

"The unnaturally heavy rains prevented me from using my flying insects to gather intel of the layout inside the village but the crawling insects did discover an unusual amount of guerrilla tactics being used amongst the populous."

"That is rather curious... And you, Masami?"

"Your suspicions were right about the lesser countries being in trade with the Hidden Rain Village, but not with goods. It seems many services performed by the Akatsuki have been receiving their orders out of that village. The Akatsuki services are rendered to the lesser countries because they can not afford shinobi from any of the five great nations. Also it seems there is some mongering going on as many lowlifes and thugs from the lesser countries are being recruited to service at the Hidden Rain."

"Hmm, I'll need some time to process all this information. Complete a check up with the medics and then you are all dismissed"

"Yes Tsunade"

The three shinobi speak in unison as Tsunade exits the conference room. They file out together with Shibi leading, but once out in the hallway Kakashi grabs Masami's elbow to have her hang behind with him. Maintaining a polite distance between their bodies, she casts her eyes downward and directs her voice towards him as they walk.

"Yes Kakashi?"

"Would you like to discuss the events of your mission at a location that is more beneficial to you or to me?"

Kakashi phrases his words carefully in case there are any prying ears. Masami catches onto what he really means and with her eyes still on the ground she quietly responds

"If you would not be opposed to coming my direction it would be appreciated"

"I don't mind at all..."

They enter a large room filled with hospital beds that are each partitioned off by curtains. Shibi, Kakashi, and Masami are all lead to their own bed and quickly examined by a team of medics. Shibi and Kakashi are quickly discharged by the medics after having been evaluated for nothing more than low chakra and minor bruising and abrasions. Kakashi picks up a small gasp from Masami and peeks around the curtain. The medic is gently trying to remove Masami's boot and she is quietly bearing her pain. Finally getting the footwear off, her foot and ankle are immensely swelled and discolored. The medic gingerly tries to rotate her leg while he exclaims

"Lady Masami! I can't believe you walked all that distance on this ankle!"

"I didn't have another option..."

She grimaces while he tries to test her range of motion before he finally performs some healing jutsu on her. After a few moments some of the swelling has dissipated and the discoloration has lessened. Lifting the jutsu, the medic speaks again

"Forcing yourself to continue on your injured ankle incurred quite a bit more damage to yourself. While I was able to repair your ligaments and tendons some, you are far from one hundred percent. I'm going to splint your ankle and send you out of here on a crutch. Don't bear any weight on it for two weeks then come back for a reevaluation"

The medic leaves to fetch a bandage and Kakashi steps into the examination area

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It didn't matter at the time"

"You damnable woman..."

"You keep saying that as if it's going to change anything..."

The medic quickly returns and wraps Masami's ankle then hands her the crutch. She bends to pick up her bag when Kakashi quickly takes it from her

"Lady Masami, I will help you bring your things home"

"How kind of you..."

She responds in a flat tone with a raised eyebrow. The medic senses the tension and annoyance so he quickly leaves again. Kakashi and Masami exit the hospital in silence. The distance between them is even greater than usual, and they share no words as they walk through the village. They enter Masami's building then as she's turning the key in the lock, Kakashi looks around. When she pushes the door open, Kakashi suddenly picks her up and carries her into the apartment, swiftly closing the door behind them. He slides her up against the wall and kisses her deeply for a long moment before breaking away. He brushes the hair out of her face before pressing his forehead against hers and staring straight into her eyes.

"God, you have no idea how worried you made me out there"

Kakashi says tenderly as he brushes a thumb against her cheek. Masami rests her face into his hand and her eyes convey a slight tinge of sadness.

"I'm sorry."

She leans in to give him a short sweet peck, then asks

"Will you please start up some tea?"

"Sure"

As Kakashi moves to begin boiling the water, Masami sets herself to opening the windows. The evening has grown late and the stars are sparkling as the breeze moves in to chase out the stale air in her apartment. She seats herself at her table and Kakashi sets a cup in front of her and himself as they wait for the water. He reaches his hand across the table and holds hers. Stroking her knuckles with his thumb, he gives her a look implying he's ready for her to start talking. She avoids his eyes for moment and when she finally looks up into his face, she has a tear forming in her eye.

"Kakashi... I'm just a clone. I'm the result of a horrible experiment Orochimaru lost. I had a whole other lifetime ripped away from me..."

Masami refrains from sobbing but she can't stop a fat, wet tear from plopping onto the table. The teapot whistles and Kakashi leans forward to give her a quick kiss before wiping her cheek and getting the kettle. He steeps the tea and returns to the table, having only needed that brief pause to collect his words.

"You're not _just a clone__; _You are so much more than that. You've carved out your own path in life, you are highly intelligent, a talented kunoichi, very gracious, lovely both inside and out, and most importantly you are the amazing woman I've fallen in love with."

Masami gives Kakashi a grateful smile as he pours the tea into their cups. He replaces the kettle back on the stove and when he takes his seat again, he moves next to her. After taking a sip, she sets the cup down on the table and leans her head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around her and gives her a gentle squeeze. She lets out a big sigh before speaking again

"I was cutting through the Land of Wind when I got caught in a sandstorm. Orochimaru sought shelter in the same caves as I and that's where he captured me. At first he believed I was the Sayonakidori he tortured and experimented on decades ago... Well I suppose technically I am Sayonakidori..."

She trails off but Kakashi stops her

"No. You are Masami. My Masami."

He hugs her again and kisses her on the forehead. She takes another deep breath and continues

"When he realized I wasn't who he initially thought I was, he used some jutsu to tap into my mind and he found the memories of my old life. I discovered my parents, where I used to live, past friends, old hobbies, and techniques I knew... I knew Monk Isao when I was Sayonakidori... I can't believe he never told me... It was her? My? Father that Isao originally crafted the chakra zanbato for... Then again I guess he would have had a hard time explaining it to me... As Sayonakidori I was inclined towards a fire nature, and I was extremely proficient with it; far more so than I am now with any one of the elements I've been using throughout this life. Even back then I was still only a fair fighter with taijutsu hence why I learned that Mind Tapping Jutsu; I could use it either copy the moves of a stronger fighter and double team an opponent or throw an opponent off by mirroring their movements and giving them a frustratingly equal opponent to themselves. In my past life to begin learning the Plasma Jutsu I needed to be able to use more than one element simultaneously and my father helped me to begin harnessing lightning. Monk Isao took the training further by helping me learn how to use plasma in different formats. It was the plasma jutsu that caught Orochimaru's fancy and led to the capture and inhumane treatment of me or rather Sayonakidori. He thought I could be an even more powerful weapon if I could use more than the two elements I could already access. Initially he tried straight injecting me with the DNA of masters of other elements but when he didn't get any positive results, he thought of a more sinister plan..."

Masami stops to swallow a rising lump in her throat. She takes a longer drink of tea now to help wash down the sensation. Kakashi gently rubs her arm then kisses the top of her head

"You can stop for now if you want to, you don't have to explain everything tonight"

"No, I do. I have to try my best to get this off my chest, especially while it's fresh in my mind... He began cloning Sayonakidori and trying to impregnate her with her own clone. After a few unsuccessful trials, one finally took. Me... In utero Orochimaru began injecting me with DNA. He didn't add fire because he thought since I am a clone of a host who was originally enabled with fire, more would not be needed. So he added the other four elements, yin, yang, and the paralysis dojutsu... It's so strange having memories of being pregnant with myself... and giving birth unassisted..."

She stops and shudders for a moment and Kakashi takes advantage of the pause to speak

"The important thing is they are only memories. And while they may be memories of the person your genetic makings originated from, they are not yours. You've made your own memories and you are your own person."

"Yes and no... Another body and mind may have created those thoughts and feelings, but after having them revealed in my mind, I feel them just as truthfully and sincerely as if I had physically been there and experienced those things myself"

"I see... I'm sensing you want to visit Sayonakidori's home village... Am I wrong?"

"No, you're right... but I don't want to startle anyone either and make them think they've seen a ghost... Then again, as Sayonakidori my hair was all black as opposed to this almost garish purple it's turned into"

Masami picks up the heavy braid and lets it drop back down again. Kakashi smiles and lifts the end of the braid to untie it. It's true all of her natural black has disappeared now but he can't help admiring it's new color, length, and abundance

"I told you, I like it. It's very enchanting on you"

Masami props her chin on her hand and tilts her head to half smile at Kakashi as he undoes her braid and finger combs her hair

"Oh Kakashi, you sure do know how to make a lady feel beautiful"

"If I didn't make you feel beautiful then I must be doing something horribly wrong"

Still running his fingers through her hair, he slides his hand in close to her scalp and pulls her forward for another kiss. When they separate Masami notices his face struggles to hide a question or a doubt. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow and when he still doesn't speak she asks

"What is it Kakashi?"

"You said you sincerely feel all the memories of Sayonakidori's life..."

"Yes...?"

"Did she... have a lover?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with him now?"

"No, of course not. I mean, I can feel a twinge when I think about him but my heart recognizes the difference between what Sayonakidori felt and how I feel about you now"

Masami gives Kakashi a reassuring kiss, then props her leg up on his lap. She unwraps her ankle and uses more healing jutsu on herself as Kakashi gently massages her leg. Still displeased with the condition of her injury he speaks

"I wish you weren't so stubborn."

"What difference would it have made if I wasn't?"

"I could've helped you..."

"Help me what? You were busy lugging Aoba"

Lifting the jutsu, her ankle looks better but only slightly. Masami slides off Kakashi's lap and gingerly bears weight on her injured leg. He looks critically at her before asking

"Are you sure you should be doing that?"

"I'm trying to encourage it to heal faster... Anyways, you stink"

"Well you're not bed of roses yourself"

She grabs his hand and looks at him playfully as she pulls him to standing

"How about you join me in the shower then and we'll rectify the situation..."

Masami winks at him and Kakashi only responds with a smile before following her back to the bathroom.

:::::

Iruka is getting ready for bed when he notices the lights on in Masami's apartment. Taking a closer look, he watches her opening the windows and smiling up at the stars. He's about to call out to her and wave when he spots Kakashi through her other window. Masami walks using a crutch back through her apartment and sits down at the table while Kakashi gives each of them a cup before taking a seat himself. A tinge of jealousy wells up in Iruka's chest as he watches them talk, then he finally has enough when he sees Kakashi kiss her. Iruka pulls away from his window and is ready to go push her flowers off his sill, but he stops as soon as he places his fingers on the pot. He realizes it would be a childish thing to do, especially when Masami didn't do anything to him outright. He deeply inhales the aroma of the flowers and carefully touches a bloom, appreciating the beauty. Sighing he thinks to himself

_"Nice guys finish last I guess..."_

::::

Across the village Guy holds back his tears. His Masami had taken a turn for the worse a few days ago and now in her already weakened state she is absolutely exhausted from all the coughing she's been doing. He holds her in his arms and rocks back and forth as he strokes her hair. She rasps to him

"Please Guy... I just want to see what it's like... at least once..."

"O...Okay"

He finally relents as he sucks snot back up into his nose. He opens his apartment door and peeks around to see if anyone is watching, then he scoops up his love doll and carries her away in the cover of darkness. At the edge of the village he finds a hill that looks down onto the world below and he seats himself against a tree, still holding onto his beloved. Her breathing becomes more strained as she gasps then whispers to him

"Oh Guy! I never imagined it to be so beautiful..."

As if he's seeing it through new eyes, Guy falls in love with the sparkling village spread before the two of them. The lights twinkle and shine and the river glimmers in the moonlight. The night is filled with the songs of nocturnal animals and Guy kisses his Masami on top of her head

"Are you happy?"

"Yes... very happy..."

Her words drag out as her breathing slows. Guy feels the burn of tears as they build in his eyes.

"I love you Masami"

"I... love you... more..."

"Marry me?"

"Already are... In our hearts..."

"Stay with me forever?"

Silence.

Giant tear drops fall from Guy and land on his Masami's face. Even though he knows she was not healthy for him, he still can't believe she's gone. Guy lifts her chest up to his ear and hears no breathing or heartbeat. Crushing his face into her small frame he cries out

"Noooo!"

The sobs erupt from Guy as he weeps over his lifeless love toy. He spends hours crying under that tree before he finally takes his Masami back to his apartment. Once inside the door, Guy calls out

"Hey, Nice Guy! Are you home?!"

Silence.

A stillness takes over Guy's face as he lays his Masami down in the box she originally came to him in. Sinking down against the nearest wall, Guy sits on the floor and pulls his knees to his chest. He begins to rock back and forth as he speaks to himself

"I'm alone... Completely and utterly alone..."

:::::

The next morning, the sun shines brightly in the sky and the birds are singing as Kakashi walks through the village. Suddenly Lee, Tenten, and Neji rush up to him out of breath.

"KAKASHI SENSEI! We've been trying to find you all morning! Please you must help Guy Sensei!"

Lee manages to gasp out. Kakashi takes on alarmed expression as he asks

"Where is he? What's going on?"

"We don't know. When we didn't him for training this morning we immediately knew something was wrong. We went to his apartment to find him and we heard him in there crying and it sounded like he was throwing and breaking things. When we asked him to let us in, he yelled at us to go away and leave him alone and that's when we left searching for you."

"Come on then, let's go check on him..."

When the four shinobi reach Guy's apartment, the door is unlocked. Walking inside they find a disaster area but Guy is not home. Kakashi takes on a serious tone

"Lets split up and find him. We'll divide the village into four quadrants, Tenten you search the northwest, Neji southwest, Lee southeast, and I'll cover the northeast. We'll meet back here in 2 hours. Go!"

They all branch off their separate directions but as Kakashi has known Guy the longest, he has the best idea of where to look. Not more than an hour into the search Kakashi approaches a hill to the east of the Hokage Monument. He finds Guy there, sobbing, crouched down next to a pile of rocks which look an awful lot like a burial cairn.

"Hey Guy... How's it going?"

"Kakashi... I just laid to rest my wife..."

Hearing the word "wife" Kakashi halts midstep and gives Guy a look of surprise mixed with confusion and concern.

:::::


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: Sorry about the long delay between updates, firstly I got super busy with life & secondly my laptop took a nose dive for a few days... TWICE! Thanks for hanging in there and bearing with me!**

**Also, I started writing a new naruto fic, feel free to check it out if you've got time :)**

* * *

"I'm sorry, but did you just say, WIFE?"

Kakashi asks Guy carefully as he slowly approaches his eternal rival.

"Yes Kakashi, you heard me correctly..."

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Guy?"

"I'm sorry... It was just so sudden... Nobody knew, really..."

"I know it's rather belated now, but when? How did you meet? Why didn't you ever introduce anyone to her?"

"Well, you could say she just showed up on my door step one day. She was absolutely beautiful with a fiery personality. I think we rushed things but at the time we didn't care... Honestly looking back on it all, I was just jealous of you Kakashi"

"What are you talking about Guy?"

"C'mon now Kakashi, I know most people think I'm a loser but I'm not a total idiot. I know about you and Masami"

Kakashi pauses for a moment before regaining his composure. Out of all the people he thought would have figured it out, he would've pegged Guy last because of how oblivious he normally is. Then again, they are rivals after all, of course Guy keeps a sharp eye on him to see where he can edge Kakashi out at. Guy continues

"I really got lost in my own head for awhile and things got pretty low for me"

"Guy, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you more. I guess I wasn't being a very good friend"

"No, it's alright. You had your missions and I had mine, and I'm just as guilty for not reaching out to you..."

"Are you okay now Guy?"

"Surprisingly, yes. It's kind of a relief that it's over. Things escalated too quickly between myself and my beloved to the point that our situation was more artificial than not... When things started falling apart between us, I sought some counselling. Then just when things started to resolve themselves she started deteriorating..."

"Was she ill? Did she not go to a doctor?"

"No, she was far too stubborn for that"

"Hmf, sounds an awful lot like Masami"

"Actually, I need to apologize for that too... I think the basis of my attraction for my late wife was based off of my obsession for Masami... They had fairly similar features and their names were very similar... Her name was, um, Asami..."

Kakashi gets slightly ruffled like this, but asks

"Um, Asami?"

"Well, I'm a bit embarrassed admitting this all to you now... but I need to get this out in the open"

"...Okay"

"I'm sorry for trying to compete with you in the arena of love. I should have just accepted from the beginning that Masami was not interested in me and I shouldn't have tried to match you by finding a substitute for myself. In the end it was only destructive for me... I never introduced her to anyone because I was ashamed. That wasn't fair to her or to myself... I've been a real dirt bag here lately, and I'm sorry for that Kakashi"

"It's alright Guy. As long as you're getting yourself back onto the straight and narrow, everything will be okay... You don't still have feelings for Masami, do you?"

There's an uncomfortable pause before Guy finally answers

"Well, I mean, she is a very attractive woman..."

Kakashi just raises an eyebrow at Guy, which causes the latter to quickly add

"But it's nothing! I've got a better perspective on things now and I wouldn't do anything detrimental towards the friendship I have with you Kakashi!"

Kakashi lets out a sigh before clapping his old on friend on the back

"If you're ready to head back into the village now, I'll help you pick up your apartment. I'm sure your students will be relieved to see you as well"

Guy blushes recalling the tragic state he left his apartment in and also from feeling slightly guilty about how he yelled at his genin team earlier. As Guy steps away from the grave he leaves behind his depression and a stone that reads "M. Asami".

:::::

Iruka sighs. He's been awake for a few minutes now, staring at the ceiling and wrestling with his thoughts as the morning starts without him. Finally he gives up and gets out of bed to prepare himself for his day. After dressing and eating a quick breakfast he opens his door to leave and finds a startled Masami there with her fist mid-air as she was just about to knock. Iruka caught a glimpse of her new hair last night across the way but now in person it's quite a shock. She can read the surprise on his face and handles it gracefully by tilting her head and smiling brightly at him

"Good morning Iruka, am I catching you at a bad time?"

"Hi Masami! No, it's no problem, what can I do for you?"

"I was just stopping by to pick up my plants"

"Oh of course! Just one moment..."

Turning around, he's glad to have a reason to tear his eyes away from her. After all the thoughts he's been having about her lately, seeing her now makes his heart race again. Iruka quickly returns with a flowerpot in each arm and Masami exclaims

"Wow! They've really gone well since I've been gone! Thank you for taking such good care of them!"

"Oh, it was no problem at all. In fact I've actually been enjoying the color they add to my window and I'll miss the fragrance..."

Iruka trails off as he gets lost in Masami's curious gaze

"Well, how about this then? I'll keep one and you keep the other so we can both appreciate them"

"Oh no Masami, I couldn't"

"No really I insist! You've done so well with them... I think they like you"

She laughs with a wink and moves to take only one

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Think of it as a thank you gift until I can think of something better"

_"I can think of plenty of other ways you can thank me..."_ The thought flashes through Iruka's brain but he forces a cough and pushes it away

"Well, uh, thank you for the gift then, and I'll see you around"

He speaks quickly, ready to be out of her presence. Masami misinterprets his haste and apologizes

"Oh, I'm sorry I must be holding you up. I bet you're on your way to the academy, right?"

"Uh, right. That's it. I better be on my way..."

"Bye Iruka! And thank you again!"

She offers him a short smile and quick wave before walking away. Returning the lone jasmine to his window sill he thinks to himself

_"Gee, thank you for giving me something that will constantly remind me of you. I really needed it"_

Finally leaving his apartment, Iruka walks with his hands in his pockets while staring at the ground. He doesn't pay much attention to where he's headed because he's so familiar with this path he could walk there blindfolded. Closing in on the academy he bumps into an unseen person causing papers to fly everywhere.

"Oh my! I am so sorry about that! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

Dropping to the ground to help pick up the loose papers, he notices Shizune doing the same

"No, it's half my fault too. I should've made two trips to carry all these, but instead I tried to carry them all in one stack and I couldn't see very well over or around them"

As they're gathering everything off the ground, their hands brush together and they look at each other and share a cautious smile. Shizune can still recall how Tsunade played Iruka and Masami against each other almost a year ago, and while Masami appears to be abundantly happy with Kakashi, Shizune can't help but wonder how Iruka is fairing.

"Thank you for helping me pick everything back up"

"Of course, not a problem"

"Hey... would you like to go the Dango Shop with me later?"

"Sure, but what's the occasion?"

"Just to thank you for helping me and to apologize for keeping you from your students..."

_"And to gauge how you're doing after Tsunade's games..." _Shizune thinks to herself

"Oh, okay. I'll just swing by the Hokage's office after class lets out this afternoon"

"That'd be great! Thanks!"

Shizune smiles before Iruka turns to walk off while rubbing the back of his head. He finds it curious that it's so early in the day still and people, more specifically women seem to be excessively friendly with him. He hopes it's not a bad omen. Watching him leave, Shizune gives him one last glance before entering the empty Hokage's office and thinking

_"I can't lie to myself, I really want to know how he's feeling because I'm lonely and I wonder if he's lonely too..."_

:::::

Down at the hospital Aoba is finally awake and Tsunade is already busy interrogating him.

"Where are the maps from your mission?"

"Here milady... I'm sorry they are not complete. Because we were constantly on the move and could not get very close to the village I only have a rough layout of the area"

"What is this large area of blank space?"

"A body of water that the village borders"

"I see. Could it be used as an infiltration point?"

"Perhaps. I'm not sure how well guarded the shoreline is but perhaps a single man could slip through"

"Hmm. Thank you Aoba"

"You're welcome Tsunade-sama"

Walking away from the hospital, Tsunade wears a troubled look. At her office she is very lost in her thoughts and barely pays any attention to Shizune before she sits down and summons Katsuyu.

"Katsuyu, I need you find Jiraiya and keep him abreast of the developing situation"

"Yes, of course milady"

:::::

Tsunade spends the rest of the day brooding and acting rather robotic but Shizune doesn't mind because at least Tsunade is getting a mountain of paperwork done and Shizune is looking forward to this evening. The sun begins sinking towards the horizon and the sky burns a golden orange when Tsunade decides to go for supper and leaves Shizune to lock up the office. As soon as Tsunade closes the door, Shizune exhales a deep sigh of relief. She had been hoping Tsunade would leave before Iruka arrives in order to avoid Tsunade pestering her about it later. After straightening up a few papers and putting away some books, Shizune hears a knock at the door. A hopeful smile grows on her face and she smooths out the front of her clothes before walking out of the office.

"I was beginning to worry you'd forgotten about me Iruka!"

"Oh sorry about that Shizune, I was just cleaning up the classroom and getting materials ready for tomorrow"

"I see. So, shall we go then?"

"Sure"

Iruka turns and begins to lead the way while Shizune feels a little dissappointed. She was hoping he would at least offer his arm to escort her, but then she reminds herself that she is the one with romantic intentions here, not him. Their conversation is light and brisk during the walk and when they settle into a table at the Dango Shop, Shizune keeps her excitement hidden while Iruka only seems content to go along with things.

"So! How are things going for you Iruka?"

"Just fine."

"I'm sorry I haven't kept up with you more since the jonin trial"

Iruka has a barely perceptible wince at the reminder of it but Shizune catches it and wishes she hadn't mentioned it

"Oh, well, no big deal. In hindsight it really wasn't for me. I don't think I could be any happier than teaching my students"

"I'm glad it all worked out then!"

"Yea me too"

"So other than your students, what other interests do you have?"

Shizune is hoping to use this question to pry into whether or not he is actually interested in anyone until she's interrupted by a loud, boisterous female voice

"OH C'MON GUY! QUIT ACTING SO GUN SHY! You're the one who said you wanted to get out of your place for a little while and go do something and now you're being hesitant about it!"

Mitarashi Anko claps Guy roughly on the back as she says this and Guy coughs at the impact. Guy appears to be shaking off some unseen demon and wears a grateful smile to be out and about but it almost looks like a grimace in comparison to Anko's wide sharp toothed grin.

"HEY SHIZUNE & IRUKA! Fancy meeting you here! Mind if we join?"

Anko nearly shouts. Shizune is annoyed but Iruka is feeling friendly

"Sure why not"

Iruka scoots over on the bench and Guy slides in next to him while Shizune begrudgingly makes room for Anko. Initially Shizune is perturbed that Anko & Guy interrupted her opportunity to get closer with Iruka, but as the afternoon and the conversation continues she softens. Shizune recognizes Guy is recovering from some internal struggle and needs the company of good friends. A couple hours filled with jokes and laughter warms up Guy and Shizune relaxes as she accepts spending individual time with Iruka might have produced the opposite effect of what she was going for whereas this group setting eases him in. The sun has just set and the last streaks of purple are leaving the sky when two familiar faces pass by on the street just in front of where the group is currently seated at the Dango Shop. Anko hollers out to them

"Hey Kurenai and Masami! What are you girls up to?"

Anko is completely oblivious. but Shizune immediately senses both men are feeling some sort of discomfort at hearing the latter's name. Kurenai answers Anko

"We're headed to Shushuya for some drinks, you all should join us. It'll be fun to have a lot of people there"

Masami peers around Kurenai a gives a gregarious smile and wave to the group. Anko pounds Guy heavily on the back and speaks loudly

"That sounds like a great idea! Let's go everyone!"

Hopping out of her seat, she practically rips Guy up onto his feet then gives an obnoxious glare to Shizune and Iruka

"Are you two coming or what?"

"Yes, sure.."

Shizune mumbles as she and Iruka move uneasily out of their seats. Kurenai and Masami lead the way, chatting between themselves and laughing, as Anko drags Guy along with Iruka and Shizune tailing. Out of earshot of everyone else, Shizune says to Iruka

"We don't have to go if you're not up for it"

"No, it's fine. Really. It'll be fun. It's not often we get together in large groups like this, right?"

"I suppose"

"Lets take advantage of the moment then"

"Hm. I like that idea"

Shizune smiles at Iruka with the gears turning in her head, processing his last statement. Arriving at the bar, Izumo and Kotetsu are already there and they give loud and rowdy greetings to Masami, as she and Kurenai move towards the cluster of tables secured by Inuzuka Hana, and Yurika of the cypher division. Izumo and Kotetsu pick up their drinks and follow them over as Anko, Guy, Iruka, and Shizune join in. Not long after, Asuma and Kakashi arrive and take seats directly across from Kurenai and Masami. Initially there is a slight tension in the air, but as the waitress gets the drinks flowing, everyone begins to ease into the situation and have a good time. Someone has brought dice, and they begin a raucous game at the tables. Everyone is becoming loud and laughter is in full effect as the karaoke begins with a drunk ANBU on the mic as per the norm. The waitress brings over a tray full of shots and when everyone curiously looks around, Guy stands up holding a glass in the air.

"This one is on me everyone! I'm sorry for being an ass here lately, we're only young once and I've been wasting the time. Let us drink to youth!"

Everyone raises their glasses except Iruka who begins making excuses

"Oh no you guys, I can't!"

Anko asks impudently

"And why not?"

"Cause I've got to work in the morning!"

Kotetsu chimes in

"So do the rest of us! So join the club and quit being such a girl about it!"

Anko responds

"Hey, I resemble that remark! Besides, what he really means Iruka, is quit being such a sissy bitch about it and take the shot!"

Glaring at Anko, Iruka grabs the glass in front of him and lifts it in the air

"CHEERS!"

Everyone says simultaneously before tilting the liquor down their throats. Setting the glasses down the table, Kotetsu speaks up again

"Hey Izumo! Don't you still owe Masami a song?!"

Masami giggles and playfully adds

"That's right, you did mention it to me before I left on my last mission"

Izumo looks alarmed and throws up his hands defensively

"What? No! I never-"

"So are you calling me a liar then, Izumo?"

At the end of her question, she adds a seductive tilt of her head as she pierces him with her gaze

"Well, no, it's just-"

"C'MON IZUMO!"

Anko brassily calls as she pulls him out of his seat and pushes him towards the stage. As he steps up there, the table of friends begins to cheer and call his name. Izumo begins signing a popular rock song from the previous decade and the nostalgia gets the whole bar singing along with him at the choruses. Kurenai hops up for a moment to go the restroom and Kakashi casually slides in with a beer in his hand and unobtrusively speaks with Masami

"Hey, how's the ankle?"

"Much better, thank you for asking. I spent the day tending to it with medical ninjutsu while filling out reports. How's your chakra reserves?"

"Very well thanks. In fact my spirits are feeling pretty up right now"

Kakashi says a flirtatious gleam in his eye

"Oh I bet they are!"

Masami laughs lightly then leans in to whisper in his ear

"But the real question is, will they be feeling up later?"

"If you're lucky you'll be feeling it later"

Masami leans back and looks at him playfully with raised eyebrows while feigning a shocked expression. No one could hear what they were saying to each other over the noise of the crowd, but Iruka tries his best to pretend he didn't see any interaction between them. He's only vaguely interested in his conversation with Shizune but he's noticed she seems to be very into their exchange and she's smiling a lot however he factors her intrigue into the same cause as the flush that is taking over her face.

Izumo steps off the stage to thunderous applause with excessive hooping and hollering coming from his table of comrades. Taking his seat, more shots are ordered and the night draws long in the social atmosphere. Adding more alcohol into their bodies, some of the guys get the great idea to begin dancing on the bar. Izumo and Kotetsu reach down and each grab Iruka's arms and pull him up despite his protests. Playfully the women begin cheering and tucking money into the waistband of his pants, but Iruka only blushes when Masami does it as well. Kakashi and Asuma are the only two left down on the floor with the ladies, when Guy tries to take center stage with his inebriated dance moves. Anko offers a loud catcall while Asuma and Kakashi laugh heartily and jokingly pelt him with coins. By the time the bar closes, Izumo and Kotetsu wander off arm in arm wailing away to an under-articulated song, Yurika is helping a drunk-sick Hana home, Asuma escorts Kurenai to her apartment, and Kakashi likewise for Masami, Guy is unsure what to do with a passed out Anko, and Shizune drapes herself over an intoxicated Iruka.

Iruka and Shizune walk without direction, reviewing the evening's highlights and laughing together amiably. Before he realizes it, they've walked back to his apartment, so he tries to draw the evening to a close

"Thanks for inviting me out tonight Shizune, I had a really fun time"

"Me too"

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"The fun doesn't have to end now..."

"What do you mean?"

"What where your words earlier? _'Let's take advantage of the moment'_"

Shizune giggles then leans in to kiss Iruka. Being impaired and not under his best judgement, Iruka reciprocates.

The next morning when Iruka's alarm goes off, the sound pierces his ears. Turning it off he realizes one of his arms is numb as well. A feeling of dread wells up in his stomach when he comprehends the numbness is being caused by a weight laying on it. Looking down, he finds a still sleeping, yet nude Shizune curled up next to his equally naked body. Slapping himself on the forehead with his palm, then pushing his fingers up into his hair he thinks to himself

_"Well crap! This wasn't what I was going for at all!"_

:::::


End file.
